La guerre du volcan
by Rhivan Malkey
Summary: Aramaki Izuke, le 9éme Hokage de Konoha est confronté à une menace totalement inconnue de tous. Est-ce une nouvelle machination des ennemis de Konoha ou bien un tout nouvel ennemi ?
1. Prologue

**J'entame ici ma seconde histoire, pas vraiment celle que j'avais prévue au départ mais l'envie m'est venue d'un coup. Donc voilà, je me lance dans un nouveau défi mais je n'oublie ma première fic. ^^**

**Prologue**

60 années ont passées depuis l'attaque spectaculaire de Pein sur Konoha. Suite à sa destruction, le village mit beaucoup de temps à se reconstruire et à se remettre. Heureusement que le village comptait dans ses rangs des ninjas exceptionnels pour protéger le pays du feu. Malheureusement, les ennemis du pays du feu n'en avaient pas fini avec eux. Le plus dangereux d'entre eux, Madara Uchiwa avait élaboré un plan lui assurant une victoire totale sur ses ennemis, la situation ne lui laissant pas le choix, il relâcha la créature qu'il avait prit grand soin de créer à partir des bijuus que son organisation, Akatsuki, avait capturé. Cette créature de l'enfer déferla sur le monde shinobi, écrasant toute résistance, une nouvelle guerre mondiale de ninjas débuta et répandit la chaos sur la planète durant près de 20 ans. Nombreux furent les héros qui tombèrent sous les coups de la créature de Madara, qui au fur et à mesure conquérit le monde. Le salut des shinobis n'arriva que grâce à la puissance de la dernière génération de ninjas et en particulier de Naruto Uzumaki. Le sennin légendaire utilisa toute la puissance de son senjutsu fusionné au chakra du bijuu scellé en lui pour créer un chakra unique, capable de vaincre la créature de Madara et ce dernier. A l'image de la destruction de Konoha, Naruto détruisit le village de Ame durant son combat contre Madara. Akatsuki enfin vaincu, le pays du feu en avait fini avec ses pires ennemis. Les années passèrent et Konoha retrouva sa splendeur d'avant mais le traumatisme de l'attaque spectaculaire de Pein resta pour toujours dans les mémoires des survivants. Hokage le 6éme : Kakashi Hakate céda son poste à Naruto, qui réalisa enfin son rêve de devenir Hokage. Depuis le temps de sa jeunesse, il avait fini par se marier avec Hinata Hyuga et ils eurent 5 enfants. Devenu Hokage, Naruto maintenu une paix durable pendant près de 20 ans. Les villages détruit par la guerre se reconstruisirent, tout comme les ennemis complotaient toujours dans l'ombre en attendant de pouvoir revenir sur le devant de la scène. Lorsque Hokage le 7éme céda à son tour son siège, ce fut ni plus ni moins que son plus fidèle rival qui lui succéda, comme feu sont grand-père Hokage le 3éme, c'est Konohamaru Sarutobi qui devient le nouvel Hokage mais les choses n'allaient pas aussi bien se passer durant cette période. Les ennemis de Konoha se réveillèrent et déclenchèrent une nouvelle guerre, c'est durant cette nouvelle période de trouble qu'intervient le héros de cette histoire : Aramaki Izuke.

Ce jeune shinobi, considéré jusque là comme un ninja tout à fait banal, fit ses premières armes et devint rapidement un ninja de premier plan. Il s'illustra notamment en raison de l'anéantissement d'un camp ennemi à lui tout seul. Le capitaine de son équipe, Misa Kusanagi, n'as jamais pu parler de ce qu'elle à vu ce soir là, la seule description qu'elle pu faire était que le camp avait été attaquer par une bête sauvage extrêmement puissante. On ne découvrit que plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'Aramaki. Quelques jours plus tôt ses deux équipiers et amis avaient été tuer dans une embuscade. De simple genin, Aramaki passa chûnin avant de terminer jônin à la fin du conflit. En quelques années de conflit, Aramaki avait grandit aussi bien en âge qu'en tant que ninja de Konoha. La guerre prit fin au bout de 5 ans, la destruction du village d'Oto et celui de Ame fut le point final apporté à cette guerre. La paix était de retour, Aramaki continua à combattre pour Konoha et bien vite il se retrouva à la tête de sa propre équipe. Il se débrouilla plutôt bien avec eux mais au bout de 2 ans, on lui offrit une promotion, devenir un ANBU. Il accepta la promotion et entra donc dans la vie d'ombre que cela exigeait. Au cours de l'une de ses missions, Aramaki récupéra un rouleau d'invocation, ce dernier lui permit de faire la connaissance de Ryoga, un lion ninja. A la suite de ça, Aramaki préféra revenir à la vie de simple jônin et retrouver ses élèves. Il termina leur formation et les regarda devenir autonome à leur tour. Un événement inattendu allait cependant bouleverser à nouveau sa vie : Hokage le 8éme allait mourir. Konohamaru avait toujours été assez proche d'Aramaki, de par le fait que sa petite sœur Kûry était l'élève de l'Hokage. Il enseigna aux deux enfants Izuke notamment le Rasengan, que lui même le tenait de Hokage le 7éme. Kûry aimait beaucoup son sensei et Aramaki avait un grand respect pour lui. Parmi les dernières volontés de Konohamaru, il demanda à Aramaki de lui succéder comme Hokage le 9éme. Bien évidemment Aramaki accepta, c'était un très honneur pour lui. Il avait été elevé jusqu'au rang de Sannin légendaire, à présent le voilà devenu Hokage le 9éme.

Notre histoire débute alors qu'Aramaki est devenu Hokage depuis 2 ans, Misa Kusanagi, son sensei de toujours est devenue en quelque sorte sa conseillère, son assistante et sa meilleure amie … on les soupçonnent même d'avoir déjà coucher ensemble. Kusanagi est une kunoichi très dévoué à son Hokage mais ce dernier lui en fait voir des vertes et des pas mures. Aramaki à certes accepté le poste mais il ne fait rien comme tout le monde, il part en mission de rang S à la première occasion, il utilise des clones d'ombres pour faire le boulot harassant qu'il devrait faire, il profite de ses journées pour entrainer les plus jeunes mais surtout dormir ou alors s'entrainer pour maitriser de nouveaux jutsus ou les 5 éléments fondamentaux. Il maitrise déjà le raiton, qui est son élément de base, mais aussi le futon et doton, actuellement il s'entraine pour maitriser le katon. Physiquement, il y a des ressemblances avec Hokage le 4éme et 7éme, il est blond … et parfois c'est pas que la couleur des cheveux. Il a nouer ses cheveux pour former deux longues queues de cheval qui sont nouer grâce à deux bandes rouges. Il porte une veste rouge aux motifs noirs où est marqué dans le dos : Hokage le 9éme. Sous sa veste il porte l'uniforme des ninjas de Konoha. Il aime bien faire la fête et se remémorer ses souvenirs avec ses vieux camarades de l'académie, du moins ceux qu'il lui reste encore. Sa petite sœur étant sa seule famille, il est assez protecteur avec elle même si cela fait déjà des années qu'elle n'as plus besoin de lui pour être protéger. Cette histoire commence le jour où débute l'examen des chûnins, les 5 kages sont là, même si l'entente entre les 5 nations n'est pas tout à fait la même.

Personnages de cette histoire :

Aramaki Izuke – Hokage le 9éme de Konoha  
Kûry Izuke – Soeur d'Aramaki  
Misa Kisanagi – Sensei et conseillère particulière d'Aramaki  
Myhabi Hokûto : Élève d'Aramaki  
Ayame Ishii : Élève d'Aramaki  
Oïyo Aburame : Élève d'Aramaki  
Capitaine Tshoni : Leader de l'équipe ANBU d'Aramaki  
Raitsu Amake : Ancien équipier d'Aramaki (décédé)  
Maki Nagoya : Ancienne équipière d'Aramaki (décédée)  
Ameko Izuke : Père d'Aramaki et Kûry  
Lina Izuke : Mère d'Aramaki et Kûry  
Ryoga : Roi des lions ninjas  
Hachi : Nukenin

(la liste sera mise à jour au fur et à mesure du récit)


	2. Chapter 1 Le calme

**Loun-Ao : bah en fait c'est parti d'un coup de tête comme j'ai fini le prologue ce matin bah je me suis dis : pourquoi pas ! Et je te cache rien d'abord ! Et pis tu sais ce qu'il te dit le vieux XD**

**Chapitre 1 – Le calme …**

C'était un jour comme les autres pour les habitants, enfin presque, pour une assez grande masse de jeunes ninjas c'était un jour important : le début de l'examen de passage des chûnins. Des jeunes venu de tout les villages ninjas, y compris ceux d'autres villages que les 5 grands, étaient en train de s'attrouper aux entrées du village. L'effervescence que cet événement produisait se ressentait partout dans Konoha, c'était un presque comme un jour de fête. Les enfants, petits et grands étaient toujours émerveillé de voir le village caché de la feuille car depuis qu'il avait été reconstruit, c'était devenu l'une des plus belles cités du monde. Le village c'était considérablement agrandit depuis la guerre, à présent le pays du feu avait reprit sa place de pays le plus puissant. Les ninjas du village surveillaient bien tout ce petit monde, on ne sait jamais si un petit plaisantin n'allait pas s'amuser à gâcher la fête. Depuis la tour de l'Hokage, Aramaki, armé d'une paire de jumelles, était en train de s'amuser à repérer tout les petits lots qui pourrait avoir l'honneur de passer un peu de bon temps avec l'Hokage … oui il faut bien le dire, Aramaki à une légère tendance perverse, pas étonnant que parmi les nombreux titres qu'on lui attribue, on trouve celui, affectueusement trouvé par Myhabi et Ayame, d'ero sensei. Autant dire que lorsque Kusanagi, Myhabi, Ayame et Oïyo entre dans la pièce, tout les quatres ne sont même pas surprit de le voir en train de baver comme un taré. La réaction de Myhabi et Ayame fut assez … violente, toute deux bondirent sur lui et le frappèrent en même temps à la tête.

Myhabi et Ayame - « Vous avez pas bientôt fini de mater le bain des filles ero-sensei ? »

Aramaki ne s'y était pas attendu et se retrouva rapidement la tête explosée contre le sol avec deux belles bosses fumantes sur la tête, les jumelles enfoncées dans les yeux. Kusanagi était comme à son habitude morte de rire en voyant son élève se faire surprendre par ses propres élèves. Oïyo quand à lui regardait son sensei, compatissant à sa douleur, il faut dire que les deux filles constituant son groupe sont de vraies furies, preuve en est, c'est lui le ninja médical de l'équipe. Les trois jeunes chûnins ont dans la vingtaine, maintenant il est vrai qu'ils sont grands et ont leur propre équipe mais ils sont également devenus inséparables. Ils ne perdent donc pas une seule occasion pour se retrouver tout les trois ensemble et rendre visite à leur pervers de sensei. Non seulement Aramaki à la réputation d'être une ninja pervers mais en plus coureur de jupons car il faut bien l'avouer, les filles succombent vite à son charme. En amour il est sérieux mais se lasse vite, assez paradoxal il faut bien l'avouer. En dehors de ça, Aramaki est un bon dirigeant mais le protocole et tout ce qui s'en suit, c'est vraiment pas son truc. Pour une fois Myhabit et Ayame avait frapper le bon et non un de ses nombreux clones d'ombres. L'Hokage se releva avec difficulté et retira les jumelles fixées sur ses rétines, ce dernier avait vraiment fier allure, les yeux explosés, saignant du nez, un sourire parsemer de trous et deux belles bosses dans sa chevelure dorée … ouais, ça le faisait vachement.

Ayame à toujours eu un faible pour lui et ce n'était donc pas surprenant de la voir tout d'un coup se mettre à genoux devant lui et s'incliner respectueusement en demandant pardon.

Ayame - « Pardon Izuke-sensei, pardon de vous avoir frapper ! »

Myhabi en était toujours exaspérée, elle qui avait tout fait pour qu'Ayame s'affirme et devienne aussi forte qu'elle. C'est un demi-succès car même si la jeune femme est devenue forte, elle garde encore un peu de son caractère timide et peureuse. Aramaki à toujours été assez cool avec ses élèves, tant que ça allait dans son sens, c'est pourquoi bien qu'aujourd'hui elle est un profond respect pour son sensei, Myhabi s'est souvent prise la tête avec lui. La jeune femme à vraiment un caractère bien affirmé mais derrière ça, elle cache une grande sensibilité, qui d'ailleurs lui a valut plusieurs actes héroïques pour protéger ses équipiers. Tout les trois sont bien les dignes élèves du 9éme Hokage et le prouvent encore aujourd'hui. Aramaki se remettant enfin d'attaque surprise des filles, il fit un grand sourire, signifiant que tout allait bien. Kusanagi leva les yeux aux ciels, évidemment qu'il allait bien, les filles avaient certes taper fort mais pas au point de vouloir le blesser.

Aramaki - « Alors Myhabi-chan, Ayame-chan, Oïyo-kun, vos élèves vont passer les épreuves ? Vous les sentez prêts ? »

Ayame - « Tout à fait sensei, nos petits protégés vont tout casser cette année ! »

Oïyo - « Tant que c'est pas le stade qu'elles explosent, ça ira ! »

Les genins sous le commandement d'Ayame sont toutes des filles, on se demande toujours comment ça se fait … quoiqu'il en soit, ces petites ont mises au point un jutsu combiné avec leur trois petites personnes et il se révéla assez … explosif. Oïyo et Myhabi ont hérité d'une équipe normale, enfin si on peut dire … l'équipe d'Oïyo est composé de deux garçons et d'une fille, les deux garçons se prennent la tête en permanence pour s'attirer les faveurs de la gamine et cette dernière en profite allégrement, surtout qu'elle aime un autre garçon. Myhabi à une équipe elle aussi composé de deux garçons et une fille cependant c'est trois là ont atterrit en enfer à la minute même où ont leur apprit que Myhabi serait leur sensei. Agissant comme un tyran, elle mène l'équipe à la baguette et gare à celui qui fait un faux pas, elle réprimande sévèrement, cependant il faut reconnaître que sa méthode à du bon. Les petits sont devenus vraiment très forts et sont l'équipe favorite parmi les ninjas de Konoha.

Tout s'annonçait sous les meilleurs hospices pour le début de ces examens. Il était presque l'heure pour Aramaki de faire son entrée en scène … on peut pas vraiment dire qu'il s'en réjouissait. Tout le petit groupe prit la direction de la terrasse, c'est de là qu'en général Aramaki lançait les grands évènements du village. La foule était réunie au pied du quartier général et pas voie de conséquence de la tour de l'Hokage. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience que l'Hokage annonce le début des hostilités. Les jeunes étaient assez nerveux, pour eux c'était le premier grand événement de leur vie de ninjas. Un homme d'une taille très grande, dans les 1m 90 facilement, attendait déjà le petit groupe. Il portait l'uniforme du village de Suna du pays du sable. Aramaki le reconnut tout de suite et lui fit signe, l'homme avait une attitude assez désinvolte et rien que le fais de saluer l'Hokage avait l'air de l'ennuyer plus qu'autre chose.

Aramaki - « Salut Makoto-san, déjà là ? Ce qui veut dire que Kazekage-sama est là aussi ! »

Makoto - « Ouais mais bon je te le dit, c'est d'un ennui d'être venu, je crois que je vais pioncer durant tout l'examen ! »

Aramaki - « Makoto Nara-sans tu changera jamais ! »

Comme vous venez de le lire ou avait déjà un peu compris, il s'agit ni plus ni moins que du descendant de Shikamaru Nara. Ce dernier à fini par épouser avec qui on le soupçonnais de sortir : Temari. Évidemment à force de faire des aller et venu entre le village sa femme et le sien, il finit par décider de s'établir pour de bon à Suna et fit en sorte que les relations entre les deux villages perdurent. Makoto est probablement plus ressemblant à Shikamaru qu'aucun autres de ses descendant, pratiquement la même manière d'être et de parler mais Makoto à QI encore plus élevé que celui de son ancêtre. Aramaki l'apprécie beaucoup surtout parce que son attitude l'amuse beaucoup et le respecte aussi pour le combattant qu'il est. C'est alors qu'une tornade arriva et c'est une jeune femme noire aux courbes généreuses qui débarqua … et qui au passage provoqua un déferlement de bave pour Aramaki. L'hokage ne perdit pas une minute pour faire son éternel numéro à la nouvelle venue, il apparut aux pieds de la demoiselle, lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser.

Aramaki - « Liana-chan, te voilà enfin, tu est vraiment splendide comme toujours ! »

La jeune femme lui expédia sans sommations une gifle monumentale envoyant l'hokage se crasher plus loin sur le sol. La main de la jeune femme dégageait encore un peu d'électricité et le corps encore fumant d'Aramaki aussi. Liana Kurosaki est une jeune kunoichi de Kumo, le village du pays de la foudre. Lors de leur première rencontre se fut le coup de foudre immédiat … pour Aramaki seulement, la jeune femme s'étant toujours montrée indifférente aux innombrables demande en mariage, cadeaux, petites attention et autres plan drague d'Aramaki. A force cela devenait un jeu pour elle.

Liana - « Aramaki Izuke-san, tu changera jamais, t'as toujours rien compris espèce de pervers ! »

La jeune femme prit la direction de Makoto quand elle se retourna un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Liana - « Mais je suis également ravie de te revoir ! » ^^

En signe de réponse Aramaki leva la main et fit un gémissement d'approbation avant que sa main ne retombe lourdement au sol. Inutile de dire que ses trois élèves et Kusanagi eurent du mal de se retenir de rire tellement c'était énorme à voir. Même si ils étaient habitués au jeu de séduction entre Liana et Aramaki, s'était toujours aussi drôle. De son côté, Aramaki, à moitié explosé par l'impact de la gifle et ensuite de sa tête sur le sol, était comme plongé dans un rêve.

Aramaki - « Elle est vraiment faite pour moi cette fille ! » dit il encore dans son délire.

Il se releva et cette fois c'est le Kazekage et Raikage qui apparurent, eux en revanche ils étaient largement plus sérieux que leurs lieutenants. Les deux hommes appréciaient peu le manque de sérieux de leur collègue, passant toujours pour le petit rigolo de service mais ils savaient également que ce n'est qu'une façade car en combat singulier, Aramaki est aussi féroce qu'un lion. Ce dernier s'inclina respectueusement devant les deux kages face à lui.

Aramaki - « Kazekage-sama, Raikage-sama, c'est une joie de vous accueillir dans mon village ! J'espère que vous avez amenez avec vous de très genins, les miens ont placés la barre haute cette année ! »

Kazekage - « Ne vous en faites pas Hokage-sama ! Je n'ai envoyer que mes meilleurs genins pour affronter les votres ! Ils vont leur donner du fil à retordre ! »

Raikage - « Et comptez sur moi pour en faire de même ! »

Aramaki - « Je l'espère, tout ceci promet d'être très intéressant en tout cas ! Bien il ne manque plus que nos deux amis et nous pourrons commencer ! Je préfére les attendre, au moins il me bouderont pas cette fois ! »

Liana - « Où bien nous pourrions commencer tout de suite, tant pis si ils sont en retard ! »

Raikage - « Kurosaki-san, veuillez rester à votre place, ce n'est pas à vous de décider ! »

Liana - « Pardonnez moi Raikage-sama ! »

Aramaki - « Je crois qu'elle a raison ont devrait commencer sans eux ! »

Myhabi, Ayame, Oïyo, Misa, Makoto : « Tu dis ça uniquement parce que c'est elle qui l'as dit ! »

L'ambiance est toujours comme ça avec Aramaki, 2 secondes de sérieux et 58 secondes de déconnade en une minute. C'est à la fois ce qui fait qu'on l'aime bien et qu'on l'ont déteste, il est devenu très populaire pas uniquement dans son village mais aussi dans les autres. Les deux autres kages sont à la fois mort de rire et en même temps ils essayent de garder leur sérieux mais même eux succombent à l'humour de l'Hokage. Maintenant que c'est décider, Aramaki se lança, il s'avança en direction du rebord, la foule acclama son dirigeant et se dernier fit signe de faire silence.

Aramaki - « Peuple de Konoha et peuples des autres villages, merci à tous d'être venus pour cet événement ! J'annonce l'ouverture officielle de l'examen des Chûnins ! Les genins devant participer doivent se rendre à l'académie ninja pour la première épreuve. Et n'oubliez pas, si vous avez besoin de vous désaltéré buvez du Konoha cola ! »

A peine il avait dit ça que quatres poings l'ont simultanément frapper à la tête, mettant KO l'Hokage … il a le don de provoquer ce genre de réaction chez les femmes. Myhabi, Ayame, Liana et même Misa l'avait attaquer et là cette fois c'est la kunoichi la plus vieille qui s'y colla, attrapant Aramaki par le col de sa veste, elle le secoua dans tout les sens.

Misa - « Mais c'est pas croyable d'avoir une nouille pareil comme dirigeant ! Tu peut pas rester sérieux deux minutes espèce de crétin ? T'est vraiment obligé de déconner tout le temps ? Tu peut pas prendre ton boulot au sérieux ne serai-ce que deux minutes ? Abruti de baka de pervers sexuel ! »

Ce que Misa n'avait pas encore réaliser c'est qu'elle a hurler si fort que tout le village l'as entendu, provoquant l'hilarité général, les villageois croyant que c'était un spectacle comique offert par l'Hokage en personne. De leur côtés, les deux autres Kages avait la main sur la figure et leur pensée était à peu près : « mais quel crétin ! » De mémoire, personne n'avait vu Kusanagi péter les plombs comme ça, elle en laissa bouche bée Makoto, Liana et Oïyo. Myhabi et Ayame approuvant chaque parole qu'elle avait dit d'un hochement de tête, un peu plus et elles s'y mettaient aussi. Et si on pouvait entendre les pensées d'Aramaki ce serai : « Désolé … c'est plus fort que moi ! »

**Voilà, premier chapitre de cette histoire avec comme fond l'univers de Naruto. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que moi j'en est eu de l'écrire et m'écrouler de rire devant ma propre connerie. ^^ N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions !**


	3. Chapter 2 Avant la tempête

**Chapitre 2 - … avant la tempête**

Loin de l'agitation de la tour de l'Hokage, l'académie ninja commençait à recevoir les genins qui venaient participer à l'épreuve, pour la grande majorité, ils étaient plutôt jeunes, dans les 12 – 13 ans, certains moins, d'autres plus et ce jusqu'à la vingtaine environ. C'était donc assez difficile de tenir tout ce monde en place et surtout sans que ca dégénère car bien sur, il y en a toujours pour venir mettre la pagaille. Parmi tout ces petits jeunes nerveux, il y en avait une trentaine qui semblait comme chez eux. Normal vu que ce sont les genins de Konoha, ils attendent sagement dans leur coin, discutant entre eux et partageant leur expérience sur les premières missions qu'ils ont pu déjà effectuer. Même si certains se la joue, tous sont aussi nerveux que chaque personne dans la pièce. C'est alors qu'une jeune femme, les cheveux roux, très longs, s'avança vers eux, elle leur fit un sourire et se baissa un peu pour être à leur hauteur.

Femme - « Alors les enfants, pas trop nerveux ? Prêt pour passer les épreuves ? »

Fille 1 - « J'suis un peu nerveuse Kûry-sensei ! »

Fille 2 - « Moi aussi, j'ai peur de tout rater ! »

Kûry - « Allez vous en faites pas les filles, ça va bien se passer ! On vous à bien former, si vous êtes là c'est qu'on pense que vous pouvez le faire ! »

Les petites genins avaient l'air d'avoir reprit confiance, Kûry alla voir les garçons, eux essayait de faire comme si tout allait bien. A la limite ils envoyaient bouler la jûnin, ce qui, bien sur, ne passait pas avec elle. En général, les garçons terminaient toujours avec une tape derrière la tête.

Kûry - « Et le prochain qui essaye encore de me faire croire qu'il a pas peur … je lui montrerai ce que c'est vraiment d'avoir peur ! » dit elle en leur lançant un regard de sadique en manque de victimes.

Les gamins n'en menaient pas large et cessèrent de faire les andouilles. Kûry était une ninja assez polyvalente, autant chef d'équipe, elle enseignait aussi à l'académie et parfois exécutait des missions pour l'ANBU. La petite Izuke était toujours dans l'ombre de son frère mais cela ne la gênait plus, elle savait qu'elle passait pour une sainte comparée à lui. Son grand frère cumulant les bourdes et les gaffes auprès des autres et il était de notoriété public que la kunoichi est au moins aussi puissante que son frère. En cas de malheur elle est la personne toute désignée pour le remplacer, c'est ce qui fait qu'elle se sent bien dans l'ombre de son frère, elle non plus ne veut pas des responsabilités de la fonction d'Hokage, tout comme son frère, sauf que lui l'as promis sur le lit de mort de feu son sensei à elle. Les parents d'Aramaki et Kûry sont morts au tout début de la guerre, ils étaient petits à l'époque et Aramaki ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'elle, du moins pas tout de suite. En attendant, Kûry eut l'honneur de devenir l'élève d'Hokage le 8éme. Elle le considéra pendant de nombreuses années comme son propre père. Aussi lorsqu'il est mort, la kunoichi en fut anéantie. Elle apprit grandement auprès de Konohamaru, elle est d'ailleurs la première des deux enfants Izuke à avoir réussi à maitriser le Rasengan, transmis uniquement à de très grand ninjas.

Kûry en voulu pendant longtemps à son frère de ne pas être présent pour elle, à tel point qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir il fut un temps. Ce n'est que vers l'âge de 17 – 18 ans qu'Aramaki et elle habitèrent ensemble, reformant leur famille. Cela permit au frère et à la sœur de se retrouver et de reconstruire leur lien fraternel. Aramaki à d'ailleurs eut du mal à la laisser repartir lorsqu'elle voulut vivre seule comme une grande kunoichi indépendante. La cloche se mit à sonner, cela annonçait que les genins devaient se rendre dans les classes pour pouvoir commencer la première épreuve. Les épreuves n'avaient pas changées depuis bien longtemps, elles avaient au moins le mérite d'être efficace et permettait amplement de juger des capacités des genins. Kûry avait elle aussi sa propre équipe qui passait les épreuves et chose plus surprenante encore, celle de son frère était là aussi. Et oui, même si Aramaki est devenu Hokage, il n'oublie pas de continuer à former les jeunes. Les genins allèrent par groupe dans les classes et commencèrent à s'installer. Pour les petits de Konoha, ils avaient droit à une classe rien que pour eux. Dehors, leurs professeurs discutaient entre eux, c'était en général le genre d'évènement qui permettait à de vieux amis de se revoir, tout comme les vieilles rancunes de revenir à la charge. Maintenant qu'il avait fait son discours pour lancer le Konoha cola … euh, le début des épreuves chûnins, Aramaki se rendit en personne à l'académie, les deux kages le suivaient et tout trois discutaient. Vu que la conversation était assez sérieuse, les deux kages évoquant les relations entre pays et différentes affaires d'état, Aramaki lui, dormait, c'était bien une des choses qui pouvait l'ennuyer à mort, ce qui évidemment n'était pas au goût des deux autres kages qui perdaient leur sang-froid de minute en minute. Derrière, Makoto, Oïyo, Myhabi, Ayame, Liana et Misa discutaient entre eux, certains voulant s'assurer que Misa allait bien.

Misa - « Oui oui ça va, c'est juste que certains jours, il en fait trop ! Il est pénible, il veut jamais bosser, on le trouve jamais dans son bureau et il m'écoute plus ! Non, il est vraiment impossible ! C'est pour ça que mes nerfs ont lâcher tout à l'heure, il va finir par créer des incidents diplomatiques qui feront sauter nos alliances à ce rythme ! »

Liana - « Si il y a bien une chose que je sais sur Aramaki-san c'est qu'il trouvera toujours un moyen d'arranger les choses si il fait une connerie ! »

Myhabi et Ayame - « Tu dis ça parce que t'est secrètement amoureuse de lui ! » ^^

Liana – [Toute rouge] « Mais, mais non, si il essaye encore de me toucher, je lui coupe les mains à ce pervers ! »

Makoto - « T'aura beau nous mentir mais si il t'était indifférent, tu réagirai pas comme ça ! »

Liana - « On peut parler d'autre chose s'il vous plait … si il entend ça va lui faire trop plaisir ! »

Misa – [Morte de rire] « Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que tu viens de casser plusieurs années de froideur intégral pour lui en quelques minutes ! »

Liana - « Ah non, vous allez pas vous y mettre aussi ! … pourquoi tout le monde est contre moi aujourd'hui ? »

Oïyo - « Tout simplement parce que tu viens d'avouer quelque chose qu'on sait depuis des années ! »

Liana - « Hein ? Non mais sérieux vous débloquer grave là, comment vous voulez que je sois amoureuse de ce type là ? Il est complétement taré, il fait n'importe quoi, c'est un gros pervers, il me tripote à la moindre occasion et en prime il croit qu'en me faisant la cour de manière aussi lourde je vais succomber ! Bah franchement je vous le dis, ce jour là est pas prêt d'arriver ! »

Aramaki - « On parle de moi ici ? »

Liana s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait hausser la voix suffisamment fort pour intrigué les kages, qui pendant ce temps là avaient fini par craquer et était en train d'essayer de faire passer la tête d'Aramaki à travers une poubelle. Aramaki se trouvait juste derrière Liana et la regardait d'un air soupçonneux, cette dernière était rouge de la tête aux pieds et n'osait pas se retourner pour regarder l'Hokage. Ce qui évidemment était en train d'amuser ses compagnons et provoquer l'exaspération des deux autres kages.

Raikage - #Ce type à vraiment le don pour provoquer ce genre de situation !#

Kazekage - #Qu'est ce que je fais là ? J'aurai mieux fais de me faire porter malade !#

Ayame - « Aramaki-sensei, je crois que Liana à quelque chose à vous dire ! » ^^

Un nuage de fumée fit disparaître la jeune femme, Aramaki la chercha du regard un peu partout mais elle avait manifestement disparue.

Aramaki - « Ah bah elle est partie ! Dommage, je me demande bien ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui, elle m'as même pas frapper quand je lui est mis les mains aux fesses ! »

Myhabi, Makoto, Oïyo, Misa, Ayame - « … ! T'avais rien de mieux à faire ? »

Durant ce temps, dans l'académie, un ninja de Konoha se présenta dans la classe des genins du village, ce dernier était très grand, portant l'uniforme du village et avait une balafre au visage. Il commença à parler pendant que ses assistants distribue les copies.

Ninja - « Bonjour à tous ! Le but de cette première épreuve est de vérifier vos connaissances élémentaires sur les arts ninjas ! La triche est interdite et la question éliminatoire ! Vous avez été mit par groupe et si un seul de vous répond de manière incorrecte à la question 10, toute l'équipe est éliminée ! Cependant, si vous ne répondez pas à la question, il n'y aura que vous qui serai éliminé ! Bonne chance à tout ! »

Parmi les genins s'était la stupeur général, répondre à la dernière question c'est faire un choix et prendre un gros risque. Chaque équipe se regardent et se demande quoi faire pour cette question. L'épreuve ayant commencer et la triche n'étant pas autorisé, les genins devaient soit répondre par cœur, soit trouver le moyen de tricher sans se faire prendre. Et à ce niveau là, ils étaient plutôt ingénieux. Le vrai but de l'épreuve est de voir de quelle manière ils parviennent à obtenir des renseignements et si cela est plus ou moins discret. Bien sur, les quelques uns qui tentent d'y aller franchement se font sortir direct. Autrefois on éliminait toute l'équipe lorsqu'un de ses membres se fait sortir, maintenant on élimine seulement la personne sans pénalité pour l'équipe autre que celle de perdre un de leurs membres. C'était donc un festival de techniques en tout genre pour réussir à tricher et trouver les bonnes réponses, ils n'étaient pas beaucoup à pouvoir vraiment répondre aux questions. Certains utilisait habillement leur capacités en utilisant par exemple un jutsu qui copie automatiquement la feuille du voisin, un autre qui peut faire apparaître un œil sur l'épaule d'un de ses voisins ou encore celui qui lit dans les pensées pour avoir les réponses. Inutile de dire que durant ce temps, les examinateurs n'ont pas relâcher leur attention, observant chaque genin un à un et notant les performances de ce dernier. Ils leur laissèrent une bonne demi-heure avant que le ninja de grande taille n'annonce la fin de l'épreuve. En fait, pour la grande majorité, il ne restait que la dernière question.

Ninja - « Bien, vous devez tous à peu près en être à la dernière question ! C'est l'heure de faire votre choix, allez vous prendre le risque d'éliminer votre équipe ou bien jeter l'éponge maintenant ? "

Les genins se regardèrent un peu tous avant de se décider, certains s'engueulaient déjà, d'autres fondaient en larmes et les derniers gardaient leur calme, attendant la suite. Kûry se mordait la lèvre inférieur, en voyant ses « filles » à deux doigts de craquer, elle aurai voulut les prendre dans ses bras pour leur donner un peu de courage mais elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle devait rester là et attendre. La tension était trop forte et la jeune femme sortit de la pièce, c'était un moment aussi bien dur pour elle que pour son équipe de kunoichis. Alors qu'elle essayait de se calmer, une tornade brune débarqua comme une fusée et se planta raide comme piquet devant elle, s'inclinant pour la saluée respectueusement.

Brune - « Gomenasai Kûry-sempai, je suis très en retard, je n'avais pas entendue le réveil sonné ! »

Kûry - « Kigami-chan arrête, ce n'est pas grave ! Heureusement que tu est arrivée, ton équipe à grand besoin de ton aide ! »

Kigami - « Ces trois là sont vraiment des incapables ! Je parie qu'ils se disputent encore ! »

Kûry - « Exact et comme d'habitude c'est Eïra-chan qui à mit fin à la conversation en leur explosant la tête contre leur table ! La petite peste te ressemble beaucoup parfois ! »

Kigami fit un petit sourire innocent puis jeta un œil dans la salle, ses élèves, deux garçons et une fille, ne s'entendent vraiment pas. Elle galère vraiment pour arriver à leur faire faire quelque chose. Kûry devine à quoi elle pense et essaye de réconforter.

Kûry - « Ne t'en fais pas, si nii-san t'as confier cette équipe c'est qu'il pense que tu peux y arriver ! »

Kigami - « Mais pourquoi c'est toujours à moi qu'il donne les plans galère ? » :(

Kûry – [Emet un petit rire] « Qui sait ? Peut-être que tu lui plais et que c'est sa manière de te le dire ! » ^^

Kigami - « Vous n'êtes pas drôle Kûry-sempai ! »

Kûry - « Allons allons, Kigami Uchiha aurait-elle peur du grand méchant Hokage-sama ? »

Kigami - « Je n'ai pas peur, si il me touche je lui mettrai quand même moi poing dans la figure à ce pervers ! »

Kûry - « Surtout tu me préviens avant de faire ça ! Je fais le compte du nombre de femme que mon frère à réussi à mettre en colère ! Il a un sacré tableaux de chasse ! »

Dans les pensées de Kûry, elle revoit toutes les fois qu'une femme à fini par frapper son frère … la liste est longue et la jeune Izuke sourit grandement. Son frère n'as jamais vraiment su comment s'y prendre avec les femmes et vu qu'il est quand même pas mal pervers sur les bords, ça n'aide pas. Kigami regarda son sempai sans vraiment comprendre ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête. Durant ce temps, dans la salle d'examen, le ninja supervisant continue de titiller les nerfs des genins. Tous sont rester pour le moment mais ils n'ont pas tous la même manière de gérer le stress. Dans l'équipe de Kigami ça s'engueule et ça se bat, dans celle de Kûry, les filles sont au bord des larmes encore une fois. Heureusement pour tout le monde, l'épreuve se termine enfin, tout le monde à tenu le coup et s'est plutôt bien débrouillé. Kûry et Kigami vont toutes voir leur équipe. Celle de Kûry finissent par fondre en larmes et se jettent dans ses bras tandis que chez Kigami c'est distribution de tape derrière la tête. Une épreuve de passée et le nombre d'éliminations est assez faible, sur les 400 genins présent, une vingtaine seulement ont été éliminés au cours de la première épreuve. Ils allaient pouvoir se reposer à présent avant de passer à la deuxième épreuve. Pour le moment ça se passait plutôt bien, les deux kages manquant arrièrent un peu plus tard dans la journée. Tout était prêt pour la suite des évènements. Alors que la nuit était déjà tombée, au sommet de la tour de l'Hokage nous retrouvons Liana, pensive et triste. Cependant son regard est attiré par quelque chose plus bas, une personne semble chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un un peu partout.

Liana - #Aramaki-san … tu n'abandonne pas facilement n'est ce pas ? Eh bien nous allons voir si tu mérite vraiment ta réputation !#

La jeune femme ne perdit pas son temps et se jeta dans le vide, voyant le sol arriver, elle utilise un jutsu qui lui permet d'utiliser le raiton pour atterrir doucement au sol. Voyant Aramaki en face d'elle, elle ne prend même pas la peine de l'avertir, ce dernier est en train de fouiller un buisson quand il sent qu'un danger arrive. Liana n'as même pas le temps de comprendre qu'Aramaki est déjà derrière elle … et bien sur ce dernier se jete sur elle en plaçant ses mains pile sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, souriant de manière bien satisfait.

Aramaki - « Je t'ai enfin retrouver Liana-chan, tu m'as manquer ! »

Liana n'avait jamais autant bouillonné de toute sa vie, elle se dégagea violemment et lui expédia le plus puissant coup de poing qu'elle avait jamais donné à l'Hokage. Ce dernier compris qu'elle avait changer de ton, auparavant elle le frappait toujours en se modérant, là elle n'as même pas chercher à le faire.

Aramaki - « Je vois, quelque chose ne vas pas ? »

Liana - « Oui, toi ! Je te défi Aramaki-san ! Tu me veut ? Il faudra d'abord me battre ! Je n'accepterai pas un homme qui n'est pas la force de me vaincre ! »

Aramaki - « C'est un nouveau jeu ? Il me plait assez ! »

Liana - « Je ne plaisante pas Aramaki-san, je me battrai contre toi sans modération, tu ferrai mieux de prendre ce combat au sérieux ! »

Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps qu'il parle ou qu'elle rajoute elle-même quelque chose. Elle commença par une série de coups qui déstabilisa l'Hokage, ce dernier étant surprit par la soudaine agressivité de la jeune femme mais il comprend bien vite qu'elle est sérieuse. Même si il ne l'as jamais vu se battre, il sait que quand elle s'y met, il vaut mieux ne pas la sous estimer. Et pour bien le démontrer, la voilà qui bondit sur lui armée de son kunai et essaye de le planter dans la poitrine d'Aramaki.

Aramaki - « Ok, t'est sérieuse donc ! Très bien, puisque c'est toi qui le veut ! »

La contre attaque ne se fait pas attendre, l'Hokage fonce sur Liana et parvient à lui ôter son kunai en un seul tour de main. Elle n'as pas dit son dernier mot et les coups continuent de pleuvoir, Aramaki cependant contre chaque attaque, avec une telle facilité, que la jeune femme est encore plus en colère. Décidément Aramaki et les femmes ça fait deux comme on dit. ^^

**Voilà la suite, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. ^^**


	4. Chapter 3 Querelles amoureuses

**Chapitre 3 – Querelles amoureuses**

Le combat n'avait fait que commencer entre Liana et Aramaki, la jeune femme n'avait encore rien montré de ses capacités car pour le moment elle voulait tester l'Hokage. Lui durant ce temps commençait de plus en plus à se demander pourquoi elle était aussi en colère contre lui, il se contentait de bloquer toutes les attaques de sa camarade de jeu. Liana avait été surnommé, la déesse de la foudre, Aramaki en avait déjà fait l'expérience mais il était loin de se douter que ça l'obligerai bientôt à devoir faire attention à lui. Lorsqu'elle passa à la vitesse supérieure, l'Hokage la perdit de vue quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que son bras saigne.

Aramaki - #Merde elle ne rigole plus là, est-ce que je suis allé trop loin cette fois ?#

Liana - « Alors, tu as enfin compris que tu as intérêt à me prendre au sérieux Hokage-sama ! »

Aramaki - #Bon si j'ai compris pour elle c'est un test ! Savoir si je suis fais pour elle ! Et bah t'es pas au bout de tes surprises ma chère !#

Il plaça sa main sur sa blessure et utilisa ses jutsus médicaux pour se soigner. Bon l'inconvénient c'est que sa veste et son uniforme sont toujours déchirés. A ce moment là, une équipe d'ANBU débarque, deux d'entre eux se placent devant l'Hokage tandis que deux autres attrapent Liana. On pourrait croire que le combat va se terminer ainsi mais ce n'était pas l'avis d'Aramaki.

Aramaki - « Laissez-la ! Elle veut un combat contre moi, elle en aura un ! Protégez-nous contre d'éventuels ennemis extérieur mais n'interrompez pas ce combat ! »

Les ANBUs n'y comprennent pas grand chose, le capitaine essaye même de raisonner l'Hokage mais ce dernier est ferme : Liana veut son combat et il le lui donnera. Les 4 ANBUs s'éclipsent et laisse à nouveau seuls les deux amoureux.

Aramaki - « Bon voilà, plus personne ne viendra nous interrompre ! Tu veux vraiment savoir si je suis digne de toi en te combattant ? Très bien, tu auras ce que tu veux ! Prépare-toi ! »

Liana - « Si tu es vraiment fait pour moi, tu n'aura aucun mal à me vaincre mais je te préviens que je ne me laisserai pas faire facilement ! »

Aramaki et elle échangent un sourire, l'Hokage retire sa veste et la dépose à terre, à présent il n'est pas plus différent que les autres ninjas de Konoha, vu qu'il porte l'uniforme du village sous sa veste. Le combat reprend de plus belle mais cette fois il prend la forme d'une danse torride durant laquelle ils échangent les coups, les paradent et où leurs lèvres s'effleurent comme pour mieux se provoquer. La déesse de la foudre accélère le rythme, Aramaki n'as aucun mal à la suivre. Coup, esquive, coup, esquive, dans le fond le rythme est le même, c'est juste la vitesse qui commence à devenir de plus en plus frénétique. Ce qu'il faut expliquer, c'est que depuis le premier jour où ils se sont rencontrer, il y a comme une espèce d'attirance magnétique entre les deux, étant tout deux principalement de l'élément Raiton, ils sont attirer l'un vers l'autre comme deux aimants. Sauf que Liana assume très mal son attirance pour un homme aussi extravagant qu'Aramaki et cela c'est ensuite transformé en haine contre lui. Ce soir c'était le pétage de plomb intégral, Liana ne se retenait pas, au plus grand plaisir d'Aramaki. Elle commença à enchainer les jutsus Raiton, tous contrer par les jutsus Doton de l'Hokage.

Liana - « Je savais déjà que tu étais très fort Aramaki-chan mais je n'imaginais pas que c'était à ce point ! »

Aramaki - « Ca m'as demander du temps mais avec beaucoup d'entrainement j'ai maitriser le Doton, ce qui fait que tes attaques n'auront pas d'effet sur moi ! »

Le choc fut assez monstrueux … lui, un kage et qui maitrise le Doton, comment se fait-il qu'elle est réussie à le griller des dizaines de fois. La réponse était devenue assez évidente, il avait fait exprès à chaque fois de ne pas utiliser le Doton pour se protéger des attaques Raiton de Liana.

Liana - « Tu … tu … n'as jamais … contrer mes attaques ! … Tu … te … laissais faire quand … ! »

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase tant le choc fut grand, rien que par amour pour elle, il se laissait foudroyer, même la fois où elle y avait mit toute sa puissance. Aramaki se frotta la nuque et finit par répondre.

Aramaki - « Quand il s'agissait de tes attaques, je n'ai jamais chercher à les contrer ou les éviter, cela t'aurai bien trop énervé de voir que tu ne pouvais pas me toucher ! »

Je crois qu'à ce moment là, personne n'aurai voulu être à la place d'Aramaki. Liana cessa les hostilités et se jeta dans les bras de l'Hokage, ce dernier ne comprit pas tout de suite mais il était déjà aux anges. Liana le regarda affectueusement puis elle l'embrassa, l'Hokage ne pouvait rêver mieux … du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il sent le genoux de Liana entrer en collision avec son entre jambe. Tombant à genoux et plié en deux, la jeune femme avait prit sa revanche et déchaina sa colère sur Aramaki.

Liana - « Abruti de con de pervers de manipulateur d'Hokage totalement con ! Je t'en foutrai des « j'ai pas éviter exprès parce que je t'aime » ! Tu vas voir un peu, je vais te faire regretter de m'aimer ! Tu vas me supplier de partir le plus loin possible de toi et ne plus jamais me revoir ! Je vais … ! »

Aramaki lui fit une balaillette, la faisant tomber au sol, il se jeta ensuite sur elle et l'immobilisa. Maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle le détestait encore plus. Sauf que dans cette position elle était vraiment troublée, peu d'homme avait la force de la faire plier mais Aramaki était le meilleur à ce jeu là. Elle ne pouvait rien contre lui, il méritait bien son titre d'Hokage, ça c'était certain. Que faire à présent ? Il n'en profite pas, elle est à sa mercis et lui il ne fait rien, il ne fait que la regarder, rapprochant son visage du sien petit à petit. Liana sent son coeur battre de plus en plus vite au fur à mesure qu'il avance. Leur lèvres sont sur le point de se toucher quand sans y réfléchir, elle le foudroie de toute ses forces. Complétement carbonisé, Aramaki ne s'y était pas attendu cette fois et il a tout prit de plein fouet, il tombe ensuite à terre. Liana panique, est-ce que dans sa panique elle aurai tout lâcher et tuer Aramaki ? Se jetant sur lui pour vérifier la jeune femme panique comme jamais, même pas parce qu'elle à faillit le tuer, après tout il a l'habitude, non cette fois elle découvre une nouvelle peur : celle de perdre l'homme qu'elle aime. Une révélation soudaine mais qui change complétement le point de vue de la jeune femme, elle essaye de le ranimer, les ANBUs continuent d'observer, malgré qu'ils soient inquiet, ils obéissent et ne bouge pas. Liana tente tout ce qu'elle connait, y compris les jutsus médicaux mais rien n'y fais, Aramaki ne se réveille pas. Le visage noyé de larmes, elle perd espoir en quelques secondes, toutes ses défenses sont tombées et c'est toujours à cause de la même personne. Soudain, elle n'as même pas eu le temps de le sentir, Aramaki l'attrape par les deux bras et l'attire vers lui, l'embrassant dans un baiser furieux que la jeune femme n'as pas le temps d'analyser. A peine fini, elle lui retourne une gifle sans regret.

Liana - « Crétin, j'ai eu la plus grande peur de ma vie ! »

Aramaki - « Epouse-moi ! »

Liana - « Hein ? Mais t'est vraiment cintré ma parole, on t'as jamais apprit comment t'y prendre avec une femme ? Ça se fait pas comme ça ! »

Aramaki - « Tu vas repousser combien de temps l'évidence Liana-chan, tu m'aime comme tu n'as jamais aimer quelqu'un, arrête de me repousser et accepte la vérité ! »

Liana - « T'as pas encore compris, c'est pas moi qui vais t'épouser mais toi qui va m'épouser ! Que tu le veuille ou non ! »

Aramaki [Mort de rire] - « Si tu veut, le résultat sera le même ! Je t'aime Liana-chan ! »

Liana - « Moi aussi Aramaki-san! »

Rien que le dire la faisait rougir comme une tomate, Aramaki l'attira de nouveau contre lui et ils s'embrassèrent. Leur baiser fut toutefois bien plus particulier, tout deux était entouré par de l'électricité, maintenant qu'elle avait acceptée ce qu'elle s'était refuser durant des années, elle ne se retenait plus avec lui. Cela dit, certaines blessures ne s'était pas encore refermer chez elle et cela Aramaki allait bientôt y être confronté. Inutile de dire qu'ils passèrent ensuite la nuit ensemble. Le lendemain matin, c'était la reprise de l'examen des chûnins, tout le monde était réunis à la forêt de la mort, là où la seconde épreuve allait commencer. Les gamins étaient assez nerveux, cela se voyait mais ils étaient déjà plus confiant que lors de la journée précédente. Aujourd'hui, les 5 kages allaient recevoir les chefs des autres villages ninjas pendant qu'aurai lieu la seconde épreuve. Le moins apprécié des Kages était le Mizukage, entre Aramaki et celui là, c'est la guerre ouverte. Les deux ne peuvent pas se sentir et se le rendent bien. Depuis la reconstruction de Konoha et que de nouveaux examens entre les villages ont recommencés, les Hokages ont toujours ouvert les examens aux ninjas venant de tout les villages ninjas qui le souhaitent. Ce matin dans la salle de réunion, les 4 kages attendaient Aramaki, en même temps après avoir passé une nuit torride avec une déesse, ça peut se comprendre qu'il est eu du mal à se pointer. Et c'est justement dans le couloir menant à ses appartements que nous retrouvons Kusanagi, cette dernière se précipite chez l'Hokage et entre sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte.

Kusanagi - « Aramaki-kun ! La réunion … argh ! Désolée ! »

Aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée, Kusanagi c'était retirée … il faut dire que surprendre son élève au lit avec une femme, qui plus est celle qui est censée le détestait de tout son cœur, ça à de quoi surprendre. Dans la chambre, Liana s'est à peine rendu compte de ce qui c'est passé, elle a juste entendue le mot réunion.

Liana - « Mon dieu, la réunion ! Dépêche toi de t'habiller, faut qu'on y aille ! »

Aramaki s'exécute et part à la recherche de ses vêtements, Liana fait de même et rassemble ses affaires puis au beau milieu de cette quête, l'Hokage tombe sur la petite culotte de sa compagne.

Aramaki - « J'avais pas remarquer que tu portais ce genre de trucs ! » ^^

Réaction ultra rapide de Liana qui fout son pied dans la figure d'Aramaki et insiste bien pour le frapper encore.

Liana - « Arrête de déconner et magne-toi ! Les autres kages doivent t'attendre ! »

Cinq minutes après, alors que Kusanagi écoutait à la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit à la volée et le spectacle fut des plus comiques. Liana trainait Aramaki, en le prenant par une oreille, le conduisant la réunion de la journée. Kusanagi eut du mal à se retenir de rire et attendit que le couple soit parti pour laisser exprimer son hilarité. Remarquez, la suite fut aussi assez comique car lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle de réunion, Makoto, Ayame, Myhabi, Oïyo et Kûry les attendaient déjà. En les voyant Ayame et Myhabi eurent la même réaction.

Myhabi et Ayame - « Yatta ! Ça y est ils l'ont fait ! »

Makoto - « Vous êtes ennuyeux avec vos problèmes de libido ! »

Kûry [en mode volcanique] - « Liana-chan ! Qu'est ce que tu as fais avec mon frère ? »

Liana - « On a coucher ensemble, on en couple maintenant ! Fin de l'histoire, dossier classé ! Maintenant je vais déposer monsieur à sa réunion ! »

Et sans aucune retenue, elle expédia l'Hokage à travers la porte, la faisant explosé et faisant atterrir Aramaki direct sur la table, où il se fracassa la tête. Et pour compléter le tableau, Liana commence à partir et laisse à l'Hokage.

Liana - « Bonne journée chéri, à ce soir ! »

Inutilement de dire que tout le monde la regarde en étant encore bouche bée. Aramaki pendant ce temps c'est pas encore remit de l'impact de son crâne contre la table. Du côté de la foret de la mort, l'examen commence enfin. Le superviseur de l'épreuve réunis tout les genins et leur annonce la suite.

Superviseur - « Bonjour à tous ! Votre seconde épreuve va débuter ici ! Par équipe de 3, vous allez entrer dans la forêt par l'une des nombreuses entrées qu'elle possède. Votre objectif est d'atteindre une tour située au milieu de la forêt ! Mais attention il y a une contrainte ! A chaque équipe sera donné un rouleau, il y en a deux types, celui du ciel et celui de la terre ! Vous devez arriver à la tour avec les deux rouleaux. Autrement dit, vous allez devoir affronter d'autres équipes pour pouvoir avoir le rouleau qu'il vous manquera ! Voilà, bonne chance à tous ! »

Cette fois, plus de répartition par village, plus de camp, juste son équipe contre toutes les autres, même celles de son propre village. Les genins ne s'y étaient pas attendus, à part certains qui connaissait déjà. On remit à chaque équipe un rouleau. Pour l'équipe de Kûry, un rouleau du ciel, pour l'équipe de Kigami, un rouleau de la terre. Les équipes se placèrent ensuite à l'une des entrées de la forêt et au signal, toutes les équipes sont parties à l'attaque. Les équipes d'Ayame, Oîyo et Myhabi ont respectivement eu : un rouleau du ciel et un rouleau de la terre pour les deux autres. Tôt ou tard, les combats commenceront entre les genins mais ce qu'on avait également oublié de leur dire, c'est que dans la forêt, il y a pas mal de créature bizarre et dangereuses. Ce qui offrit pas mal de situation comique, entre les uns qui se font courir par un serpent géant, d'autres qui tombe sur des lapin-garous ou ceux qui sont tomber sur une créature qui n'attaque que les filles qui ont leur règles … très discret pour les jeunes filles qui commence à peine leur adolescences. Pour l'équipe de Kigami, le comique vient surtout lors d'un combat contre une autre équipe et que chacun d'eux se disputent pour savoir qui combat le premier. Leurs adversaires les prenant pour des nuls leur foncent dessus mais sont accueillit par une attaque groupé, envoyant voler l'équipe adverse bien au-delà de la forêt. Un autre détail qu'on à pas dit aux genins, c'est que le chemin jusqu'à la tour sera long, il est probable qu'ils doivent s'arrêter pour passer la nuit.


	5. Chapter 4 La forêt de la mort

**Chapitre 4 – La forêt de la mort**

**Tour de l'Hokage, salle de réunion**

Pendant que les genins se sont lancer à l'assaut de la forêt de la mort, Aramaki lui, est obligé de se taper une réunion atrocement ennuyeuse avec les autres kages et chefs de villages ninjas. Elle n'as pas commencer depuis 10 minutes que l'Hokage est déjà à deux doigt de s'endormir, faisant rire discrètement une des chefs assise à la table ainsi que son adjoint. Kusanagi, en grande kunoichi, lui défonça le crâne avec une tape derrière la tête, seul moyen de le maintenir éveillé durant les réunions. C'est le Raikage qui était en train de parler à ce moment là, évoquant les troubles survenus récemment au pays du riz.

Raikage - « … il est évident qu'un pays hostile cherche à semer le trouble parmi nous mais pour le moment, personne n'as pu encore identifier le pays ennemi ! »

Le Mizukage semblait le moins étonné par cette révélation, de même que les représentants d'Oto et Ame. Ces trois là étaient les moins apprécier parmi l'assemblée, déjà pour le passé de leur village respectif mais aussi parce que ce sont des pays vaincus. Ils ont été invités par politesse par l'Hokage. La réunion d'aujourd'hui était certes importante mais Aramaki ayant la capacité d'attention d'un pot de yaourt, c'était mal barré d'avance. Cependant c'est lui qui prit la parole ensuite, surprenant tout le monde car étant dans le coma deux secondes plus tôt.

Aramaki - « La situation est préoccupante comme l'as souligné Raikage-sama ! Un pays dont nous ignorions l'existence jusque ici à manifestement envie de faire parler de lui ! Les rapports des ANBUs suggèrent que ce pays aurait des contacts parmi les pays présents dans cette pièce et cela pourrait même remonté jusqu'à un des cinq pays principaux ! »

Mizukage - « Ces accusations sont tout à fait scandaleuses ! Comment osez vous prétendre que l'un des kages présent ici coopérerait contre la paix ? »

Évidemment quand ca vient d'un ancien pays qui a lancer la 4éme guerre ninja, ça le fait moyen. Le Mizukage est au moins aussi jeune qu'Aramaki mais l'arrogance du premier excède toujours le dernier. Et comme d'habitude c'est la même scène qui se joue devant tout le monde, les deux kages se rentrent dedans et se disputent comme deux gamins en se tirant les cheveux, les joues et les vêtements, le tout sous les yeux complétement médusés des autres chefs de villages et kages. L'assistant du Mizukage à tellement honte pour son chef qu'il a fini par aller se cacher derrière les autres, Kusanagi de son côté sent la moutarde lui monter au nez et se dirigent vers les deux en leur jetant son regard le plus noir. Elle les attrapent tout les deux, les cognent l'un contre l'autre puis les tirent par l'oreille hors de la pièce.

Kusanagi - « Pardonnez moi, je vais aller calmer ces messieurs ! »

Elle les tirent derrière elle, non sans que les deux autres n'arrêtent pas d'hurler et de chercher encore à se battre. Une fois la porte fermée, la voix de Kusanagi s'entend aussi bien que si elle étaient rester dans la pièce, de même que le bruit des coups qu'elle a du distribuer aux deux malheureux.

Kusanagi - « MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS CALMER TOUT LES DEUX ! VOUS ÊTES DES KAGES, COMPORTEZ VOUS COMME TEL BORDEL ! »

Les bruits des coups cessent et Kusanagi réapparait, elle soulève alors ce qu'il reste des deux kages qui ont tout les deux le visage boursoufflé de coups.

Kusanagi : « Présentez vos excuses, tout de suite ! »

Aramaki et Mizukage : « Sumimasen ! »

Les regards que lancent l'assistance en direction des deux malheureux et Kusanagi expriment assez clairement à quel point la kunoichi fait peur. Elle s'est permise de frapper deux kages et ces derniers ont rien pu faire contre elle. La plupart des chefs de villages et leurs adjoint font encore des yeux ronds en voyant dans quel état elle les as mis, à croire que la force de cette femme n'as pas d'égal. Aramaki et Mizukage en sont déjà au point de demander pardon à genoux devant tout le monde.

Raikage - #... cette femme, quelle force !#

**Forêt de la mort**

Pendant ce temps, une des équipes de genins de Konoha se retrouve à affronter celle du village de Kiri. C'est l'équipe de Kigami, que je vais vous présenter assez rapidement : nous avons d'abord Eïra Hakate, une petite brune toute mimi mais qui a vraiment un caractère de sadique, comme son nom l'indique, c'est la descendante de Hokage le 6éme : Kakashi Hakate et de Anko Mitarashi. La particularité de cette petite est qu'elle a héritée du Sharingan et des jutsus serpent, d'où le fait qu'elle soit dans le genre sadique et qu'elle soit toujours en retard. Le second membre de l'équipe s'appelle Ronto Uzumaki, là encore pas trop besoin de vous dire de qui il descend, sa particularité à lui est qu'il est blond et qu'il a le Byakugan, il maitrise déjà assez bien les jutsus des Hyuga mais aussi les jutsus pervers des Uzumaki et cerise sur le gâteau, il sait déjà faire un Rasengan, petit mais il y arrive à lui tout seul. On termine avec le dernier membre du nom de Stat Hyuga, là cette fois c'est le descendant de Neji et Tenten, physiquement c'est Neji tout cracher à quelques générations près, brun, cheveux longs et Byakugan. Voici donc l'équipe la plus bras cassés de l'histoire de Konoha, aucun d'eux ne se supporte, Ronto et Stat sont rivaux à mort et ne perdent pas une occasion ni un combat de se mettre à l'épreuve, quand ce n'est pas Eïra qui veut les défier elle aussi. Les bagarres entre les trois sont monnaie courantes et quand ils s'y mettent vraiment, c'est un défilé de jutsus. Kigami Uchiha est la leader de cette lamentable équipe mais il faut dire qu'avec le caractère qu'elle à on ne pouvait pas lui donner une autre équipe. Résultat des courses ils se détestent tous, du moins en apparence, quand on creuse un peu, on se rend compte que c'est l'équipe la plus soudée du village. Les quatre ont de forts caractères et c'est ce qui fait leur faiblesse mais surtout leur force car lorsque dans de rares moments ils accordent leur violons, ils sont imbattables. Nous reprenons donc le récit qui oppose cette équipe à une de Kiri. Eïra essaye de se frayer un passage entre les deux garçons qui se disputent le droit de commencer, sous les yeux amusés de leur adversaire, d'ailleurs l'un d'eux passa à l'attaque, tentant de récupérer leur rouleau. La réaction fut immédiate, trois petits poings le frappèrent en même temps et lui offrirent un voyage à travers la forêt. Les deux autres passent à l'attaque et là c'est parti pour un tour, les dojutsus s'activent.

Eïra : « Sharingan ! »

Ronto et Stat : « Byakugan ! »

Ronto - « Rah mais ta gueule toi ! »

Stat - « Ferme là aussi c'est moi le vrai digne héritier ! »

Ronto - « Baka, tu fais parti de l'autre branche de la famille, tu sais : la secondaire ! »

Stat - « Ferme là microbe ! »

Ronto - « Ta gueule aussi ! Sexy jutsu ! »

Stat est mis ko quelques secondes après avoir vu une ravissante petite blonde se frotter contre lui, lui provocant un saignement du nez et tomba à la renverse … toujours aussi subtile ce jutsu. Mais les ennemis envoient tout les deux des kunais, heureusement que Eïra est là, la kunoichi pare avec son kunai et exécute un jutsu.

Eïra - « Raiton : shuriken éclair ! »

La gamine entoure de chakra ses shurikens et insuffle du raiton dessus puis les lance, grâce au Sharingan elle calcule très bien les angles et touche ses ennemis. Les deux tombent à terre et se tortillent dans tout les sens sous l'effet du raiton. La petite contente d'elle, sautille sur place mais elle ne voit pas derrière le regard noir de Ronto qui lui ne voit pas Stat lui bondir dessus. Résultat une nouvelle bagarre entre les trois, ça se tire les cheveux, ça se mord, ça fout des pains dans la figure, ces trois là n'arrivent vraiment pas à travailler en équipe. Cependant le combat est vite interrompu par le retour de leur trois adversaires et cette fois l'attaque les touchent les envoient à leur tour à terre.

Stat - « Bon, je vous propose une trêve ! On va leur montrer ce que sait faire l'équipe 4 ! »

Eïra - « Je suis d'accord ! »

Ronto - « Yosh, allons y ! »

Chacun des trois gamins préparent son attaque la plus puissante, Eïra prépare un Raikiri, Ronto un Rasengan et Stat les 64 poings du Hakke. De l'autre côté, les genins se préparent aussi à l'assaut final, pour les deux équipes, cette dernière attaque va sceller l'issue du combat. Les genins bondissent, Eïra loupe son adversaire mais avait préparer un second Raikiri qui met KO son adversaire. Le Rasengan de Ronto, bien que petit et plus faible que celui de son ancêtre parvint à envoyer son ennemi droit contre un arbre et le met lui aussi KO. Stat quand à lui termine son attaque, laissant son adversaire tomber à terre, KO à son tour. Victoire éclatante de l'équipe 4, les ninjas de Kiri ont rien pu faire, ou presque pour les vaincre.

Eïra - « Et voilà, bien jouer les garçons ! » ^^

Ronto - « Hey, qui a dis que c'est toi la chef, boudin ! »

Eïra - « Grrrrr ! Et toi sans cervelle, t'arriverai même pas à trouver Konoha si j'étais pas là ! »

Stat - « Hey oh ca va miss je sais tout, on s'est que t'est parfaite alors c'est bon ta gueule ! »

Et c'est reparti pour un tour, après un magnifique « Quoi ? » si aigüe qu'elle m'en a péter les tympans, les trois gamins se rebattent à nouveau ensemble, oubliant complétement qu'ils doivent prendre le rouleau à leurs ennemis. Ce qui fut fait quelques après, une fois que Eïra est mis les garçons en exécutant un sexy jutsu piqué à Ronto. Les deux garçons ont fini par saigner du nez et baver en découvrant une version adulte et très sexy de leur camarade, avant de finir KO. Eïra est très maligne et tout comme Kakashi, son Sharingan lui permet de connaître à son âge autant de jutsus que des Jônins, la petite à déjà une panoplie assez diverses de techniques et elle en profite toujours pour les tester sur les garçons, c'est son côté sadique ça.

Eïra - « Hey beh ! ^^ Ça marche super bien en fait ce jutsu, je pensais pas que ce aurai autant d'effet sur ces deux baka ! »

La petite tout contente fini enfin par aller chercher le rouleau et ensuite certains genins pouvaient témoigner qu'on a entendu un hurlement de fille à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Eïra - « C'est pas le bon rouleau ! » T.T

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, une troupe de filles se battaient comme des chiffonnières, sous les yeux hallucinés du seul garçon présent sur les 6 genins. Ca c'était l'équipe de Kûry, que des filles mais qui immédiatement ont craquées pour le plus beau genin qu'elle avait jamais vu … sauf que lui il a rien demander, déjà qu'il devait supporter les deux filles de son équipe qui bavent complétement sur lui. Les cinq gamines ont commencer à se battre depuis déjà un bon moment, se mordant, se griffant, se tirant les cheveux, essayant de toutes les manières possible de se faire mal. Sauf qu'elles ont toutes oubliées qu'elles sont ninjas et peuvent utiliser des jutsus. Le pauvre garçon pour qui elles se battent est vraiment déconcerté à la limite de la honte pour elles.

Tomo - « Euh dites les filles, vous êtes pas obligées de vous battre vous savez ! » -_-'

Tomo est un genin de 14 ans, brun ténébreux, les cheveux en bataille coupé court, il porte toujours une tenue noire et son bandeau frontal au bras droit. Ses yeux bleus foncés et peau sont les seuls à faire contraste avec sa tenue. Il est plutôt joyeux mais il a vraiment du mal à faire avec sa popularité auprès des filles, non pas qu'il n'aime pas les filles mais il est quelque peu réservé de nature. Alors voir cinq filles se battre rien que pour ses beau yeux. Les filles ne l'ont même pas entendues et continuent de se crêper le chignon. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par s'énerver et lance un jutsu.

Tomo - « Kage bushin no jutsu ! »

Il fait apparaitre 5 clones de lui et les envoie arrêter les filles, une fois tout se petit monde calmer, quoique c'est relatif ça, Tomo réfléchit à ce qu'il devrait faire. Maintenant qu'il tient l'équipe d'en face à sa merci, il en profite pour fouiller les filles, provoquant des vapeurs chez chacune qui ne demandait que ça, malheureusement elles déchantent quand le garçon s'empare de leur rouleau.

Tomo - « Parfait, merci mesdemoiselles ! Je n'aurai même pas eu à me battre pour l'avoir ! »

Petit présentation de l'équipe 2, trois demoiselles, trois fashion victims. La plus jeune mais aussi la plus caractérielle s'appelle Nira Asakura, blonde aux yeux verts, spécialisée dans les jutsus de type suiton. Myria Laton est la suivante sur la liste, elle est rousse et c'est bien la seule chose qu'on peut lui reprocher, c'est elle la ninja médical de l'équipe mais aussi celle qui sait le mieux mener la danse dans son équipe. Traya Gona est la dernière, ce petit bout tout chibi mignounet est en réalité la plus terrible des trois, fille de noble, elle à été pourrie gâtée dès la naissance, le moindre caprice doit être exécuté sur le champ sous peine d'avoir droit à son mode berserk. En effet, la petite devient complétement enragée quand elle commence ses caprices, c'est malheureusement son point fort lors d'un combat. Kûry est la seule personne au monde à qui elle ne fait pas d'ennuis et qu'elle écoute à la limite de lui vouer un culte. Elle est brune aux yeux marrons et affiche toujours un visage de façade, sauf quand elle pique une colère, là on voit son vrai visage. Les trois gamines regardent maintenant le garçon qu'elle adulaient quelques secondes avant et leur colère se réveille petit à petit.

Traya [voix glacial] - « Rend nous ce rouleau ! »

Tomo - « Je suis désolé mais c'est hors de question, j'ai envie de gagner ! »

Myria - « Je te déconseille de nous mettre en colère, nous sommes surnommées les furies furieuses de Konoha et si tu continue, tu vas découvrir pourquoi ! »

Tomo - « Ne soyez pas idiotes, je vous est piégées ! Votre sensei est vraiment nul pour que vous vous soyez laisser prendre ! »

Nira - « Je rêve où il vient d'insulter Kûry-sensei ? »

Tomo - « Comment vous dites ? Curry ? »

Traya - « Kûry enfoiré ! Là c'est bon t'as gagner ! JE SUIS EN COLÈRE ! »

Le hurlement de Traya fut si puissant qu'il fit disparaitre les clones de Tomo, la petite était passée en mode berserk et là c'était vraiment pas bon.

Traya - « JE VAIS T'ÉCLATER ! »

Tomo - « Wow, elle rigole pas ! »

Traya frappa de toutes ses forces le sol, le faisant éclater sous l'impact et provoquant une faille qui se propage en direction de Tomo, le garçon à juste le temps de sauter et une fois en vol, il s'aperçoit de la puissance physique de la petite. Les deux alliées de Tomo partent aussi à l'assaut, jetant des kunais et des shurikens en direction des deux autres filles. Nira et Myria parent les coups, la première exécute alors un jutsu.

Nira - « Suiton, pistolet à eau ! »

Du bout de sa main, un puissant jet d'eau sort et frappe son adversaire, cette dernière bloque l'attaque et réplique par une boule de feu Katon.

Myria - « Futon, attaque éclair ! »

Le jutsu de Myria coupe en deux la boule de feu et entaille l'adversaire de Nira à l'épaule. L'autre genin se mord le pouce et pose sa main à terre.

Fille - « Invocation : lièvre ninja ! »

Effectivement c'est bien un lièvre qui apparaît et ce dernier fonce immédiatement sur Myria qui ne parvient pas à stopper l'attaque et se fait mettre à terre. Traya de son côté enchaine les attaques Doton pour réduire en purée Tomo, le gamin ne comprend plus rien, apparemment avoir insulter leur sensei était la dernière chose à faire. Traya était vraiment folle de rage et ne lui laissait vraiment pas une minute de souffle. Le garçon était en train de réfléchir à une stratégie pour contrer la folle furieuse mais avant qu'il n'en est eu le temps il se prit un direct de Traya qui l'expédia contre un arbre, l'impact fut si violent qu'il passa à travers l'arbre et échoua contre celui derrière. Terminé pour le petit beau ténébreux. Traya se calma et récupéra les deux rouleaux, contente, elle as maintenant les deux rouleaux pour qualifier son équipe.

Traya - « C'est bon les filles, j'ai les deux rouleaux ! Il vous reste plus qu'à mettre KO ces deux là et on y va ! »

Pour Nira et Myria c'était le signe d'en finir vite, Nira exécuta un joli grand écart et exécuta un nouveau pistolet à eau plus puissant puisque exécuté avec les deux mains cette fois. Son adversaire à eu beau un mettre tout la puissance du Katon, elle finit par être submergée par les eaux et s'assomma en tombant contre une racine. Myria avait déjà démontrée la puissance de ses jutsus futon, voilà maintenant le bouquet final, exécutant un grand nombre de signes, elle finit enfin par lancer son plus puissant jutsu.

Myria - « Futon, tornade ! »

Une tornade puissante apparue devant Myria qui la guida ensuite vers son adversaire, cette dernière chercha à s'enfuit mais la tornade la rattrapa et la fit voler à travers la forêt pour terminer par se faire aussi assommer en atterrissant lourdement contre un arbre. Les trois fillettes se réunirent et sautillèrent sur place, trop contente de leur performance, puis toute ensemble elle sautèrent le plus haut possible.

Traya, Nira et Myria - « Team Kûry, à nous la victoire ! »

Ouais euh … faut pas oublier qu'elles sont jeunes, faut leur pardonner. A présent les filles se mirent en route pour le centre de la forêt, leur objectif final dans cette épreuve. Encore à un autre endroit, voilà une équipe composée uniquement de garçons qui semble en grande difficulté. Leurs adversaires sont malheureusement plus âgés qu'eux et ne semblent pas capable d'avoir de la pitié. Présentation de l'équipe 7 : en premier on retrouve un garçon aux cheveux blancs : Lyoto Nago, ses origines sont assez troubles car il se prétend descendant du sannin légendaire Jiraiya. A ses côtés un garçon aux cheveux rouges : Aïmaru Akamishi, un descendant ce Choji Akamishi. Le dernier un peu particulier car possédant un type de jutsu particulier, Nybûjumaru Dantezema, derrière ce nom et prénom compliqués se cache un jeune garçon aux cheveux couleurs roses capable d'exécuter des jutsu de type glace. Malgré leurs capacités, les trois garçons sont en bien mauvaise posture car les trois genins en face d'eux ont facilement 3 ans de plus qu'eux et viennent d'un village qui leur est inconnu.

Mybûjumaru - « On est vraiment dans un sacré pétrin les mecs ! Ces gars sont trop forts pour nous ! »

Aïmaru - « Ça on avait remarqué mais on ne peut se permettre de perdre ! Lyoto, t'as un plan ? »

Lyoto - « Compte tenu que nous ne savons pas de quoi sont réellement capables nos adversaires ont peut supposer qu'on va perdre juste parce qu'ils sont plus âgés que nous ! »

Aïmaru - « T'est vachement rassurant ! »

Lyoto - « Gomenasai Aîmaru-kun mais je crois que cette fois nous allons devoir nous incliner ! »

C'était incroyable qu'il dise ça, lui qui habituellement était toujours celui qui gardait un espoir de victoire. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais dit ça mais vu l'état dans lequel les trois autres les ont mit, il y a de quoi se faire du soucis. Chacun des trois genins se soutient mutuellement, épuisés mais surtout affaiblit par le combat qu'ils ont mener précédemment contre une équipe. C'est alors que l'un de leur adversaire s'avance vers eux et exécute un jutsu.

Lyoto - « Attention les gars, ça recommence, préparez vous ! »

Genin - « Yôton : Poing de lave ! »

La main du genin devient rougeoyante et un jet de lave fonce droit sur les trois genins de Konoha qui se retrouvent tout les trois éjecter et bruler. L'équipe est vraiment mal barrée sur ce coup là et pire encore, ils affrontent des genins qui utilisent des jutsus inédits.

**Et voilà, fin du chapitre. La suite au prochain épisode ! ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner vos impressions. J'ai pris un peu de liberté pour les genins mais c'est toujours avec vieilles recettes qui font les meilleurs gâteaux. ^^ **


	6. Chapter 5 Ca sent le roussi

**Loun-Ao : et encore, c'est qu'un début ! On les reverra bientôt ! ^^**

**Chapitre 5 – Ça sent le roussi !**

La seconde épreuve de la forêt de la mort à toujours été particulièrement difficile pour les genins, c'est ainsi, ce sont les règles. Seul les meilleurs deviennent chûnins et pour beaucoup, il leur faut plusieurs essais pour y arriver. La situation de l'équipe 7 est assez préoccupante, les trois genins sont en train d'affronter une équipe venue d'un village qui leur est inconnu, de même que leurs jutsus. Même les jutsus de Mybûjumaru ne sont pas assez puissant pour contrer les jutsus de type Yôton qu'utilise leurs adversaires. Cacher derrière un arbre, les trois gamins essayent d'établir une stratégie.

Lyoto - « Ces types sont vraiment très fort et ces jutsus Yôton, c'est la première fois que j'en vois ! Aramaki-sensei ne nous as jamais parler de ça ! »

Aïmaru - « C'est sans doute parce que lui-même ignore leurs existence ! »

Mybûjumaru - « On doit réagir et vite, ces types ne vont pas tarder à nous trouver ! Il faut qu'on combine nos jutsus ! »

Sur le moment cela semblait une bonne idée, une très bonne idée même mais il y eu un petit souci technique qu'ils ne pouvaient pas résoudre.

Lyoto - « Et on fait comment ? »

Grand moment de solitude pour les trois genins, ils avaient enfin eu une idée mais pas possible de la réaliser. Les trois genins utilisateurs de Yôton n'étaient plus très loin, les traquant sans relâche. Cela n'allait pas être facile pour l'équipe 7 de se débarrasser d'eux mais pas impossible. Les gamins furent découvert et leurs opposants n'attendirent pas plus longtemps qu'ils soient prêts ou non pour attaquer encore. Les trois gamins se jetèrent à nouveau dans la bataille, même si ils savent que c'est perdu d'avance.

Mybûjumaru - « Hyôton, pluie de kunais glacés ! »

Se projetant au dessus d'eux le petit exécuta son jutsu, ses kunais et shurikens se recouvrèrent de glace et il les lança sur le groupe ennemi. D'un seul geste, un bouclier de lave se dressa et fit cramer tout les projectiles. C'est alors que l'attaque suivante vint de Lyoto, ce dernière avait attendu justement qu'ils reportent leur attention sur son équipier pour attaquer, utilisant plusieurs clones cachés sous terre, ils les fait attaquer avant d'aller lui même attaquer en compagnie de Aïmaru, qui lui, utilisa les jutsus du clan Akimichi pour frapper violemment leurs adversaires. La tactique marcha bien car les trois ennemis furent complétement déstabilisés par la l'attaque des trois gamins. Ils se repositionnèrent en posture de défense et se préparèrent pour l'attaque suivante. Ayant reprit un peu confiance en eux, Lyoto, Aïmaru et Mybûjumaru donnent tout ce qu'ils ont.

Aïmaru - « Ils ne s'y étaient pas attendu, faut qu'on continue comme ça ! »

En face, les trois genins les attendaient de pied ferme, ils les avaient sous-estimer, trop confiance en leurs jutsus inconnus des trois jeunes. Mais quand on est les élèves d'une Hokage, on a toujours un plan de secours. Les gamins étaient parmi les meilleurs de leur promotion et ce n'était pas pour rien, ils n'allaient pas abandonner si facilement. Ce qui était le même avis que les gars d'en face, ils étaient là pour montrer de quoi ils sont capables. Les deux équipes s'observent puis au premier mouvement suspect des autres, ils passent à l'attaque. Cette fois c'est une vraie bataille, kunais et shurikens pleuvent, les gamins ne montrent aucune pitié et les coups pleuvent également. Lyoto étant le meilleur des trois en taijutsu n'as aucun mal à défaire son adversaire, Aïmaru en termine très vite avec le sien, écraser sous les poings géant du gamin. Mybûjumaru quand à lui se fait battre sans difficulté par celui qui semble diriger l'équipe.

Genin - « Tes jutsus Hyôton ne peuvent rien contre mon Yôton ! »

Mybûjumaru - « On en reparlera quand ils t'auront transpercer de part en part ! »

Au moment où le genin s'y attendait le moins, deux griffes de glace apparurent derrière lui et lui infligèrent une sévère blessure dans le dos. Les ninjas inconnus, vaincus, les trois genins, bien que blessés un peu partout, fouillent les vaincus et récupèrent leur rouleau. Lyoto soutient Mybûjumaru car se dernier s'est blessé à le cheville lors du combat. Aïmaru observe les deux rouleaux, sur le coup il a un peu de mal à croire qu'ils est réussi.

Lyoto - « Allez, on s'en va avant qu'ils ne veulent recommencer ! »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête et le groupe se mit en route pour la tour. Quelques minutes après, les genins vaincus se réveillent et constatent qu'ils n'ont plus leur rouleau, fou de rage, ils se lancent à la poursuite de l'équipe 7. Non loin de la tour, voilà que trois genins s'interrogent sur le fait qu'ils soient peut-être aller trop vite. L'équipe 1, dirigée d'un main de fer par Myhabi Hokûto, est composée de deux garçons et une fille, étant considérée comme la meilleure de leur promotion. Sonto Karzikaki pour commencer, descendant d'un ancien clan d'assassin, le gamin tente d'échapper à cette destinée … ce qui n'est pas vraiment au goût de son père, ce dernier le recherche depuis 3 ans pour le ramener à son village d'origine. Spécialisé dans l'infiltration, Sonto possède des jutsus qui lui permettent de se rendre invisible notamment. Le second membre, féminin cette fois, de cette équipe s'appelle Sonata Val. Cette jeune fille arbore une longue chevelure blanche qu'il ne faut surtout pas sous-estimer, en effet, le clan de cette jeune fille utilise des jutsus qui rendent leurs cheveux capables de trancher tout ce qui passent à leur portée, d'où le fait qu'ils soient extrêmement longs et beaux. A 13 ans tout juste, cette jeune fille fait déjà des ravages parmi la population masculine … et féminine de Konoha mais il ne faut pas vraiment s'y fier, Sonata à quelques petits problèmes avec ses capacités qui font qu'elle se retrouve souvent seule. Mais elle ne perd pas espoir qu'un jour Zark, le dernier membre de l'équipe, la remarque. Justement nous en arrivons au dernier : Zark Karta, ce gamin adore se battre et les armes, il porte toujours un katana, trop grand pour lui en raison de sa petite taille, il est brun, les cheveux en bataille du genre il sait pas ce que c'est un peigne. Reflétant assez bien sa personnalité, il ne sait utiliser que des jutsus de dôton, assez brutaux. Malgré cela, il s'est fait la promesse solennelle de toujours protéger son équipe et en particulier Sonata. Il éprouve des sentiments pour elle mais comme c'est un pas doué, dès qu'il essaye de le lui dire il finit par dire une connerie plus grosse que lui, sourit et s'enfuit … et généralement y a toujours un mur derrière lui qui finit en miettes. Ouais, ils sont pas doués les deux mais au combat c'est une autre histoire, en particulier quand l'un ou l'autre est en danger. Ils sont considérés tout les trois comme les meilleurs en raison de la puissance de leur attaque combinée à trois, dévastatrice. Ainsi donc, les trois genins se trouvent non loin de la tour, suffisamment pour voir qu'ils y sont arriver mais problème : ils n'ont rencontrer personne en chemin et donc n'ont pas le second rouleau.

Sonata - « Là les garçons je crois qu'on est aller trop vite ! »

Zark - « Ouais, c'est nul, on a même pas eu à se battre ! »

Sonto - « Je propose de faire demi-tour et trouver une équipe qui a le rouleau qu'on cherche ! »

Sonata - « Tu as déjà repérer une cible ? »

Sonto - « Oui, il y a un groupe à deux kilomètres, ils viennent du pays de la foudre, ils ont le bon rouleau avec eux ! Si on se dépêche, on peut les intercepter avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la tour ! »

Zark - « C'est parti ! »

Sonto - « Zark, attend … et voilà, trop tard ! Ce type aime trop le combat ! »

Sonata - #Ce qu'il est beau quand il part comme ça !# *_* « Allez viens, sinon il n'en restera plus pour nous ! »

Sonto asquiesse d'un hochement de tête et les deux jeunes se lancent à la poursuite de leur ami, cependant même pas 2 minutes après, ils entendent une grosse explosion.

Sonto - « Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il nous attend jamais ! »

Sonata - « Oui mais qu'est ce qu'il est beau quand il se bât ! »

Sonto - « Arrête de baver Sonata, t'arrive même pas à lui dire ce que tu ressens ! »

Sonata - « J'y arriverai un jour ! Tu verras ! »

La petite vit rouge et fonça deux fois plus vite, hurlant de toutes ses forces pour effrayer l'ennemi et les attaquant avec ses jutsus personnel. Sonto arriva comme d'habitude le dernier, préférant la furtivité et assomma le premier genin du groupe qui passa à portée. Sonata, utilisa une combinaison de ses jutsus avec du Raiton pour vaincre son adversaire, quand à Zark, il avait enfin trouver un ennemi qui allait lui offrir un beau combat, utilisateur de Dôton également, la puissance des deux garçons étaient évidente. Enchainant coups sur coups, les deux genins étaient en train de dévaster la forêt tant leur puissance est grande, cependant c'est au plus malin des deux que la victoire se décroche et grâce à une petite ruse, Zark pu envoyé sur orbite son adversaire, dérobant au passage le précieux rouleau tant convoité.

Sonata - « Yatta ! Il a réussi ! Bravo Zark ! »

Zark - « Hein quoi ? T'as dis quelque chose ? »

Sonata – [rouge comme une tomate] « Euh, rien rien ! »

Sonto - « … ! » -_-'

Les trois genins, assez content d'eux se réunirent et prirent la direction de la tour. Laissant leurs adversaires complétement KO. Quelques kilomètres en arrière, c'est un spectacle assez désopilant qui s'offre à nous, l'équipe 3, dirigée par Oïyo Aburame, est poursuivie par une équipe d'Oto. Le comique de la situation étant que les ninjas d'Oto balancent des shurikens et kunais que nos trois genins essayent d'éviter tant bien que mal tout en essayant aussi de les semer. Ce qui fait que les postures qu'ils adoptent pour éviter ce qu'on leur balance sont assez drôle, de même que la tête qu'ils sont quand ça leur passe à deux centimètres de leur petite tête. Une petite présentation s'impose, tout d'abord honneur aux filles avec Pilika Uzumaki, une ravissante petite brune aux yeux bleus, c'est la soeur de Ronto de l'équipe 4 et la cousine de Stat. Maitrisant les jutsus du clan Uzumaki, elle connait aussi ceux du clan Hyuga, elle cache un terrible secret qui lui vaut les foudres de son frère et son cousin car elle possède un Byakugan différent. Il n'est pas aussi puissant que celui de Ronto et Stat mais suffisant pour qu'elle puisse se servir des jutsus du clan Hyuga, où elle excelle. C'est en fait l'ironie de la chose, c'est la moins puissante en apparence mais en réalité elle est meilleure que Ronto et Stat, ce qui évidemment n'arrange pas le conflit entre les deux garçons. Elle a un peu le même caractère que son ancêtre Hinata, en beaucoup moins aggravé. ^^ En fait elle se rapproche plus du caractère de la soeur d'Hinata : Hanabi. Bon cela n'empêche pas qu'elle est martyrisée par sa famille car il faut quand même dire qu'elle a pas de bol. Le second membre de l'équipe est issue de la descendance d'un couple improbable : Sakura Haruno et Kankûro de Suna. Me demandez pas comment ils en sont arriver là, ca reste un mystère même à l'heure actuelle, les rumeurs disent que c'est arriver un soir sans lendemain entre les deux ninjas. La sannin légendaire donna naissance ensuite à des jumelles, avant de donner naissance à un Uzumaki … ouais cherchez pas, c'est une période qui a été effacer de ma banque de mémoire, bon ça veut juste dire que Naruto à fini par coucher avec Hinata et Sakura et leur à fait un enfant. Voici donc en fait les deux derniers membres de l'équipe 3, Mayuri Garnto pour commencer, descendant la première jumelle de Kankuro et Sakura, il est roux et utilise les marionnettes comme arme principales mais est aussi très puissant sans, ayant hériter de la force surhumaine de Sakura et d'Hokage la 5éme, sans compter les capacités aux jutsus médicaux. Vient ensuite Genryu Sesai, lui en revanche c'est pas le même jambon, lui descend de l'enfant de Naruto et Sakura mais est le plus cruel genin de sa promotion. Totalement barjo, il tient plus d'Orochimaru que de ses ancêtres, il adore se battre mais surtout faire souffrir ses ennemis. Malheureusement, il a hériter de tout les avantages de ses deux ancêtres : rasengan, élément fûton, jutsu médicaux hyper développés, force surhumaine, réserve de chakra titanesque, maitrise du chakra parfaite et le meilleur pour la fin, il a développé un dojutsu totalement inédit : l'oeil de Kyubi. Il est le seul et unique cas depuis la mort de Naruto à être lié au démon renard à neuf queues. Son dojutsu lui permet de faire appel au chakra de Kyubi, ça n'arrange mais vraiment en rien son caractère, à se demander ce qu'il fait dans une équipe. Enfin là je m'avance, il en est pas encore là … ici c'est encore un gosse tout à fait normal qui à juste une plus grosse réserve de chakra que les autres et maitrise l'élément fûton. Cela fait maintenant 20 bonnes minutes que les trois genins évitent encore et encore les projectiles de leurs ennemis.

Pilika - « J'espère que vous avez une idée les garçons, on va pas tenir tout la journée à ce rythme ! »

Genryu - « Et tu propose quoi ? Pour le moment on peut rien faire, tu vois rien avec ton byakugan ? Genre une clairière ? »

Pilika - « Byakugan ! [silence durant lequel elle cherche une clairière] J'en est une, tout le monde à gauch … argh ! »

Mayuri - « Pilika ! »

La jeune Uzumaki venait d'être touchée par un kunai, directement à l'épaule, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir car trop concentrée sur la recherche d'un clairière. Elle chute mais est heureusement sauvée par ses deux équipiers, évanouie, la petite est hors jeu.

Mayuri - « Punaise, elle fait son poids ! »

Genryu - « Comment c'est possible d'être aussi lourde alors qu'elle mange à peine ? »

… quelques coups dans la tronche plus tard …

Mayuri et Genryu - « Sumimasen Pilika-chan ! »

Pilika – [mode volcanique] « Je vous en foutrai moi du je suis lourde ! »

Mayuri - « Bon aller calme toi, il faut que je te soigne ! Enlève ton haut … [pain dans la gueule] … enlève ta veste s'il te plait ! »

La jeune genin s'exécute pendant que Genryu observe les alentours pour voir arriver leurs adversaires. Mayuri s'active car ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de s'arrêter, les autres risques de les trouver et avec un combattant blessé, ça va pas s'avérer facile. Quelques minutes suffisent pour que Pilika soit soignée correctement mais malheureusement il est trop tard, les ennemis les ont retrouver.

Genin d'Oto - « Allez, pas de résistance, donnez nous le rouleau ! »

Genryu - « Viens le chercher ! »

Les genins d'Oto n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour passer à l'attaque, Mayuri fit apparaître sa marionnette, Sosuke, un tigre, il sauta dessus et passa à l'attaque lui aussi. Pilika utilisa son Kyakugan et sauta sur le genin le plus proche, ne restait plus alors que Genryu, ce dernier toisait du regard l'autre genin qui lui fonçait dessus. Le petit concentra son chakra dans ses mains et une fois prêt, il lança son attaque.

Genryu : « Fûton, les vents tranchants ! »

Deux traits parti de ses mains si rapidement que le genin d'Oto ne put les éviter, accusant d'une blessure à chaque épaule. Genryu fonça alors dessus utilisa une autre technique pour l'achever.

Genryu - « Fûton, coup de poing tornade ! »

A cette époque il ne savait pas encore faire de rasengan, frustrer de voir ses cousins et cousines savoir déjà le faire, il inventa un équivalent avec son Fûton qu'il baptisa coup de poing tornade en référence à ce qui arrive aux ennemis touchés par un rasengan. Le genin d'Oto s'envola donc de la même manière et s'explosa contre un arbre. Justement un second genin d'Oto traversa non loin de Genryu grâce au rasengan de Pilika. Mayuri en revanche avait envie de s'amuser, poursuivant le genin avec sa marionnette de tigre, la situation était assez comique vu la vitesse de déplacement du genin d'Oto.

Pilika - « Mais ils font quoi ces deux là ? » -_-'

Genryu - « Mais qu'il est con ? » -_-'

Finalement le genin finit lui aussi par se faire battre, lui aussi exécutant un vol plané vers ses collègues et leur atterrissant dessus. Mayuri se frotte les mains, satisfait comme un chat qui vient de manger son poisson rouge et sourit grandement vers ses équipiers.

Pilika - « Arrête de sourire baka, prend plutôt leur rouleau ! »

Genryu - « En espérant que ce soit le bon ! »

Mayuri renvoie sa marionnette et fouille les trois genins, il ressort ensuite le rouleau, se pavanant comme un coq victorieux, sous les regards exaspérer de Pilika et Genryu.

Pilika - « Ouais bon ca va, pas de quoi se vanter ! Allez on y va ! »

L'équipe repart, finalement d'avoir été poursuit c'était la meilleure chose qui leur est arriver durant l'épreuve. La journée commençait à toucher à sa fin, il ne restait plus qu'une journée pour finir l'épreuve, la plupart des équipes ayant gagner sont regrouper dans la tour et se reposent. Les autres équipes encore en compétition cherchent un endroit où se reposer et passer la nuit. Demain ce sera leur dernière chance pour se qualifier. Durant ce temps …

**Tour de l'Hokage – salle de réunion**

Aramaki fait encore la sieste alors que les kages et chefs de village sont encore à deux doigts de s'entretuer, c'est à ce moment là que les portes s'ouvrent à la volée et qu'apparait Liana. Cette dernière ne prend même pas la peine de s'expliquer et vient chercher Aramaki, elle l'attrape par le col de sa veste et le traine derrière elle sans que se dernier bronche, lui étant dans un sommeil profond.

Liana - « Je vous le ramène demain matin ! Bonne soirée messieurs dames ! »

Évidemment le tout c'est passé sous le regard ahuri des kages et chefs de villages ou amusé par les conseillers et aide des chefs. Le groupe d'Aramaki ne se risqua même pas à intervenir, Liana était assez possessive quand elle est avec quelqu'un et maintenant qu'elle est avec Aramaki, pas la peine d'essayer quoique ce soit, même lui ne tenta pas de la stopper … il bave trop sur les perspectives de la soirée qui s'annonce. Même le Raikage, pourtant le supérieur de Liana, sait qu'elle à un caractère qui peut être parfois explosif. Une fois dans les appartements de l'Hokage, cette dernière est en réalité toute rouge tellement elle vient de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle vient de faire. Aramaki se reveille enfin et vient la prendre dans ses bras. En guise de récompense, il se mange une gifle électrique.

Aramaki - « Mais j'ai fais quoi ? » Oo

Liana - « Tu me rend folle … ! »

Elle est si spontanée qu'elle ne prend pas le temps de s'excuser et fourre sa langue dans la bouche de son amant puis l'attire tout doucement dans la chambre. Bon bah personne à encore pu dormir tranquille cette nuit là aussi, sans compter les surtensions qu'il y a eu dans tout le village.

**Forêt de la mort**

Au coin d'un feu, trois genins attendent leur supérieur pour lui faire leur rapport. Ce dernier apparaît et semble ne pas être très satisfait.

Jônin - « Vous vous êtes mal sorti à ce que je vois ! »

Genin - « Sensei, ils sont bien plus forts que ce que nos alliés ont dit ! Et maintenant ils savent pour nos jutsus ! »

Jônin - « Je vous avez dis de ne les utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence ! Vous avez été imprudents ! »

Genin 2 - « Sensei, leur village est bien trop protéger pour tenter une attaque de front ! On se ferrai balayer ! »

Jônin - « Je suis d'accord ! Mais avant il faut briser les accords entre les villages et créer un incident diplomatique ! »

Genin 3 - « Ne vous en faites pas Rokugi-sensei ! Nous accomplirons la mission ! »

La nuit est désormais bien tomber et les ninjas s'endorment paisiblement pour la majorité.

**Voilà, fini, désolé ça m'as prit du temps cette semaine. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. ^^**


	7. Chapter 6 Dernière ligne droite

**Loun-Ao : elle est pas au bout de ses peines cette pauvre Kigami ^^ Mais chacun à, à sa manière en bave avec son équipe.**

**Chapitre 6 – Dernière ligne droite**

Le lendemain, dernier jour de la seconde épreuve, plusieurs équipes ont déjà finies leur parcours, les autres viennent de passer la nuit dehors. Tous savent que désormais ils n'ont plus que quelques heures pour trouver le rouleau qui leur manque. Parmi les équipes de Konoha, il en reste encore trois, les équipes 4,5 et 6. L'équipe 4 avait déjà fais une tentative mais au final, ils ont attaquer une équipe qui avait le même rouleau qu'eux, résultat, malgré un beau combat, ils avaient fait choux blanc. Eïra, Ronto et Stat étaient plutôt assez contrariés suite à cet échec, ce matin là, ils se réveillèrent toujours en se faisant la gueule. De toute façon c'est très rare qu'ils arrivent à s'entendre, sauf durant les combats mais c'est bien l'un des rares moments … au grand désespoir de Kigami. Les trois gamins rangent leurs affaires dans un silence de mort et puis évidemment il y en a bien un qui essaye d'engager la conversation.

Eïra - « Les garçons … cette fois pas le droit à l'erreur, ok ? »

Ronto - « T'as qu'a dire ça à Stat-kun, c'est lui qui a merder ! »

Stat - « Non mais ca va oui ? C'est toi qui t'est planté plutôt ! »

Ronto - « Mais bien sur, c'est encore de ma faute, jamais de la tienne comme d'habitude ! »

Stat - « La ferme Ronto-kun, t'est un looser, t'arrivera jamais à gagner un combat contre moi ! »

Ronto - « Non mais tu rêve là ! C'est toi le looser qui me battra jamais ! »

Eïra - « Ça suffit fermez la tout les deux ! »

La jeune kunoichi en avait eu marre de les entendre se jeter une énième fois la faute l'un sur l'autre, elle les attrapent tout les deux et les massacrent sans regrets. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle fait équipe avec eux, elle prend la décision de diriger l'équipe, même si les deux autres ne l'accepteront sans doute pas facilement. Une fois les deux mis KO et le crâne recouvert de bosses, Eïra attend leur réveil pour leur faire vivre leur pire cauchemars : Eïra la rebelle qui devient la chef d'équipe. Ronto et Stat se réveillent et tombent nez à nez avec le regard noir d'Eïra, elle les attrapent tout les deux par le col et leur sort son regard spécial tueuse sadique.

Eïra - « Bon alors vous deux, vous m'écouter bien attentivement, jusqu'à nouvel ordre c'est moi qui devient la chef d'équipe ! Si l'un de vous à quelque chose à redire, je le pète en deux et je lui casse la bouche, c'est clair ? »

Les deux garçons se regardent médusés puis hochent la tête en signe positif mais il semble que cela ne suffise pas pour convaincre Eïra qui semble encore plus en colère et leur jete un autre de ses regards assassins. Pour une fois Ronto et Stat se blottissent l'un contre l'autre avant que la furie n'explose.

Eïra - « EST-CE QUE J'AI ETE CLAIR ? »

Ronto et Stat - « O ... oui ... oui chef ! »

La petite kunoichi se radoucie et leur sourit, les deux tremblent encore comme des feuilles, trop effrayés par leur camarade. Attention Eïra Hatake commence à s'affirmer et ca va barder pour tout ce qui viendront la chercher. Ce qui d'ailleurs arrive tout de suite, voilà une équipe de Kiri qui se pointe et les attaquent par surprise, sans sommations. Les trois genins se mettent en position de combat sur le champ et se regroupe dos à dos pour faire face à leurs adversaires. Les genins de Kiri sont tous armés avec des armes diverses, le premier à une épée assez bizarre en forme d'éclair, le second est armé d'une faux et la troisième traine derrière elle un marteau de guerre.

Ronto - « Y a pas de doute, ils viennent de Kiri ceux là ! »

Stat - « Merci Sherlock-kun, on avait pas vu ! »

Eïra - « Fermez la tout les deux, ils rigolent pas en face ! »

Les membres de l'équipe 4, contrairement à ceux de Kiri, n'étaient armés que de leurs kunais et shurikens, un peu mince face aux armes de guerre de l'équipe adverse. Ces derniers les observent comme des prédateurs face à leurs proies, Eïra étant devenue la chef, c'est à elle de réagir le plus vite, ses coéquipiers risquent d'être blessés si elle ne trouvent pas rapidement une solution. Malheureusement pour elle, les trois genins de Kiri commencèrent à tourner autour d'eux en accélérant le pas de plus en plus au fur et à mesure. Cependant, ce que ceux de Kiri ne savaient pas, c'est que leurs trois adversaires ont tous un dojutsu puissant.

Eïra : « Sharingan ! »

Ronto et Stat : « Byakugan ! »

Eïra est la première à passer à l'attaque, sortant son kunai, elle stoppe net la progression du genin à l'épée en forme d'éclair. Elle lui sort un petit sourire sadique et l'attaque avec un serpent, d'un geste rapide l'autre le tranche et attaque à son tour. Eïra pare comme elle peux mais il faut bien avouer que celui en face d'elle à une sacrée force physique. Ronto et Stat sont aussi passer à l'attaque du coup mais eux aussi se retrouvent opposés à plus fort qu'eux, les prémices d'une défaite ? C'était sans compter sur le Sharingan d'Eïra, parvenant à lire les mouvements de son adversaire, elle prend vite le dessus. Prenant un peu de distance, elle positionne ses mains pour exécuter un jutsu.

Eïra - « Katon – technique des boules de feu ! »

Le genin de Kiri se les prend les unes après les autres mais ne semble pas vraiment affecter, mauvaise décision de la part de la jeune fille, qui se prend sans condition un coup d'épée dans le flan droit et lui arrache un hurlement de douleur.

Ronto et Stat : « Eïra-chan ! »

Les deux garçons se déferrent de leurs adversaires un instant et volèrent au secours de leur camarade, cependant cette dernière leva la main dans leur direction pour leur signifier de s'arrêter.

Eïra - « Ça va aller les garçons, je m'en occupe ! Occupez vous de ses potes ! »

Ronto - « Tu est sure que … ! »

Eïra tourne vivement la tête vers lui et lui lance un regard meurtrier.

Eïra - « Fais ce que je te dis Ronto-kun ou je te promet de te briser tout les membres un par un si on perd ! »

Le gamin ne demande pas son reste et repart s'occuper de son adversaire, la jeune kunoichi essaye de faire avec sa douleur, elle n'as pas le temps de se soigner. Son Sharingan toujours activé, il se met soudainement à changer. Eïra n'as activer son Sharingan que l'année dernière et depuis sa puissance n'as pas bouger. Ce combat en revanche est sans doute le plus périlleux de sa vie et du niveau 1, son Sharingan vient de passer au niveau 2, offrant de nouvelles capacité à la jeune kunoichi. Elle le sent bien, il se passe quelque chose qui change ses perceptions et c'est avec un petit sourire sadique qu'elle reprend le combat. Son kunai dans une main, ses shurikens dans l'autre, elle se jette sans hésiter sur son adversaire. Ce dernier, surprit qu'elle ne se soit pas effondrée, lance une technique de Suiton mais il ne la connait pas et son Suiton est aussitôt balayé par une technique Raiton.

Eïra - « Raiton, technique de la lance électrique ! »

Toujours avec son petit sourire sadique, la jeune kunoichi se lance sur son adversaire et le balaye d'un coup avec sa lance électrique. Le choc à été si violent que le jeune shinobi est mit instantanément K.O. Ces deux camarades le regardent et aperçoivent le Sharingan d'Eïra, cette dernière à retrouver un visage radieux et sautille sur place devant sa victoire. Ronto et Stat la regarde comme si c'était une abrutie, les deux garçons s'occupent tranquillement de leurs adversaires et grâce à leur Byakugan, ils parviennent à les vaincre sans difficultés. Seulement, la rivalité des deux garçons reprend bien vite le dessus lorsque que Ronto récupère le rouleau leur manquant sur le garçon que Stat à vaincu.

Stat - « Ronto-kun lâche ça tout de suite, c'est moi qui l'ai vaincu c'est à moi de récupérer le butin ! »

Ronto - « Premier arrivé, premier servi Stat-kun ! On a le rouleau et c'est moi qui l'ai ramasser ! »

Stat - « Tu me le rend, il est à moi, c'est moi qui est du me battre pour l'avoir alors tu n'y met pas tes sales mains dessus ! »

Ronto - « Répète un peu pour voir ! »

Et voilà, c'est reparti encore une fois, les voilà qui se disputent et se battent comme des chiffonniers mais c'était sans compter sur Eïra et son nouveau rang de chef. Se mélant à la bagarre, elle met K.O. tout les deux et récupère le rouleau. Elle affiche un grand sourire aux deux autres mais eux sont un peu la tête enfoncée dans le sol à ce moment là et leurs corps encore fumant de l'attaque électrique de la kunoichi. Tenant les deux rouleaux dans la main, cette fois-ci ils ont ce qu'il faut pour se qualifier. Il leur faut maintenant rejoindre la tour.

Eïra - « Bon arrêtez de faire les idiots, on y va ! Direction la tour et vite avant que l'épreuve ne se termine ! »

Les deux garçons allaient râler que c'est elle qui les as mit là mais lorsqu'elle leur jetant son regard meurtrier doublé de son Sharingan, ils y ont renoncés. Ramassant leurs affaires, les trois jeunes se lancent dans la direction de la tour, une équipe de plus qui a fini l'épreuve. Pendant ce temps, dans un autre recoin de la foret de la mort, une autre équipe se bat pour obtenir son rouleau, trois jeunes kunoichis aussi belle que redoutable sont mises à rudes épreuve par leur adversaires. Commençons les présentations par Suzume Arachi, une brunette aux yeux émeraudes particulièrement douée en taijutsu, portant une tenue pour kunoichi noire des plus seyantes, ses longs cheveux coiffés en deux couettes, elles mêmes nouées par deux rubans roses. Elle est justement en train de mettre une raclée sévère au garçon qu'elle combat, ce dernier ne comprenant plus vraiment d'où viennent les coups.

Suzume - « Maelström des 1000 coups ! »

Son taijutsu fait parti des plus puissants de sa promotion et son adversaire est complétement terrassé par la puissance de la kunoichi. Suzume, malgré ce qu'elle peut montrer, est une jeune fille vraiment forte, elle a du survivre aux décès de ses parents et aujourd'hui elle vit avec Tsubaki, sa partenaire dans l'équipe, elles se sont mutuellement adoptées. Les deux jeunes filles sont orphelines et vivent pourtant très bien toutes les deux. C'est le moment justement de vous présenter Tsubaki Daidaiiro, traduit, cela donnerai le camélia orange et c'est justement là la particularité de la jeune fille c'est que tout ses jutsus sont à bases de fleurs et de plantes. Sans parler bien sur de la couleur de ses cheveux, Tsubaki est une ravisse rousse aux yeux bleus. Elle est entrain de finir son adversaire avec l'un de ses jutsus des plantes, la jeune fille qui s'était opposée à elle n'as pas pu résister bien longtemps à la puissance des attaques.

Tsubaki - « Technique du camélia infernal ! »

Les lianes qui s'étaient déployées grâce au jutsu resserrèrent leur étreinte, faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience la jeune fille subissant l'attaque. Tsubaki ramasse le rouleau qui manquait à son équipe et regarde voir si la dernière membre de l'équipe s'en sort. Justement la troisième fille de l'équipe est une blonde, les cheveux coupés court, les yeux marrons et porte une tenue assez légère mais qui n'en dévoile pas trop quand même. La spécialité de notre petite blonde est le Katôn, sans être une Uchiha, la petite kunoichi rivalise presque avec eux. Son adversaire par contre lui donne pas mal de fil à retordre car utilisant l'élément Suiton.

Genin - « Eh bien, eh bien, on dirait que par rapport à tes copines, tu galère bien plus ! Tu devrai peut être abandonner, tu ne crois pas ! »

Kunoichi - « Désolé de te décevoir mais ce n'est pas dans mes intentions ! Je ne sais pas encore comment mais je vais te faire mordre la poussière ! Moi Yuri Mifune, j'en fais le serment ! »

Les paroles de Yuri font sourire le genin, il ne semble pas du tout d'accord avec elle. Et de plus qui irait lui dire le contraire, Yuri se bat contre un adversaire maitrisant un élément plus fort que le sien. Sortant ses armes favorites, des sais (arme traditionnelle en forme de trident), Yuri lui fonça dessus dans un grand cri de rage, l'autre en face ne fit pas un mouvement, pas même lorsqu'elle réussit à le transpercer avec ses sais, au contraire, celui-ci souriait.

Yuri - « Qu'est ce que ? »

Genin - « T'est tombée dans mon piège c'est tout ! »

Le genin disparut dans une gerbe d'eau et un rire sadique, Yuri ne vit pas le coup venir de derrière et elle sentit une vive douleur dans le dos qui la mit à terre. Elle hurle de douleur et se met à genoux, il l'as eu par surprise grâce à un clone d'eau. Le gamin savoure sa victoire, il ne lui reste plus qu'à porter le coup de grâce. Tsubaki et Suzume vole à la rescousse de leur camarade mais cette dernière les repoussent toutes les deux.

Yuri - « Non, je dois le faire seul ! »

Tsubaki - « Arrête, il est plus fort que toi ! »

Suzume - « C'est vrai, vois les choses en face, tu ne peux pas le battre sans aide ! »

Yuri - « Taisez-vous ! Je vais me le faire ! »

La genin n'écoutaient même plus ses amies et bondit à nouveau sur son ennemi, celui-ci usa et abusa des clones d'eau pour la faire enrager de plus en plus. Son katon devint de plus en plus puissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'énervait, jusqu'au moment où elle eu une nouvelle idée. Il projeta son attaque la plus puissante au sol jusqu'à réussir à la transformer en lave. Ne sachant pas utiliser le dôton, elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux que ça. Cependant le genin commença vraiment à devenir plus défensif en voyant la lave, manifestement il comprit que Yuri n'allait surement pas abandonner facilement. Elle commença à l'enfermer dans un cercle de lave, la chaleur était telle que cela paralysa les jutsus de suiton de son adversaire. Il ne lui fallut guère longtemps pour le rejoindre à l'intérieur du cercle et s'en occuper comme il faut, les flammes s'élevèrent haute dans le ciel et on n'entendait plus que la pluie de coups de Yuri. Le corps du dernier genin de kiri finit éjecté hors du cercle de feu, le type était déjà K.O.

Yuri - « Je l'avais dis ! » ^^

Tsubaki - « Yuri-chan tu était incroyable ! »

Suzume - « T'est vraiment devenue forte ! » ^^

Yuri, ramassant le parchemin leur manquant, elle leur lança un grand sourire et elles se mirent ensuite en route pour la tour. Presque tout les groupes de Konoha ont réussi pour le moment, il n'en reste plus qu'un dont le destin doit être scellé alors qu'il ne reste plus que 2 heures avant la fin de l'épreuve. Une course contre la montre débute alors pour l'équipe de Yochiro Samasuke, Tobiro Achirama et Yaeko Kinimoto, l'équipe numéro 6 dirigée par Misa Kusanagi. Ces trois là cherchent désespérément l'équipe ayant le rouleau qui leur manque et on peut pas dire que leur humeur soit au top, à dire vrai ils sautent de branches en branches tout en déprimant.

Yaeko - « Toujours pas de traces d'une équipe ? »

Yochiro - « Non, toujours rien ! A croire qu'il reste plus que nous ! »

Tobiro - « Si ça se trouve c'est ça ! »

Les trois genins déprimèrent encore plus et firent une pause dans une clairière, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de bruits à ce moment là. Du moins en apparence, parce que, à peine avaient ils eu le temps de se poser, qu'un immense ver de terre apparut devant eux. Inutile de dire que les trois genins poussèrent un hurlement qui se fit entendre dans toute la forêt. Pour preuve, on les as entendus jusqu'à la tour au milieu de la forêt.

Ronto - « Tiens, Yaeko a du être surprise par un vers ! »

Stat - « Elle crie toujours aussi fort ! »

Eïra - « Elle a toujours crier très fort ! » ^^

Et effectivement, dans la forêt …

Yaeko - « C'EST QUOI CE MACHIN ? »

Les trois genins prirent la fuite le plus rapidement possible malgré tout, le ver arrivait à les suivre sans discuter.

Yochiro - « Mais il va nous suivre longtemps celui là ? »

Tobiro - « Pas la moindre idée ! On a qu'a lui donner Yaeko pour bouffer ! »

Yaeko - « Hein ? Mais ca va pas la tête ! Pourquoi moi ? »

Tobiro - « T'est la plus jolie, tu sera plus appétissante ! »

Yaeko - « Mais dans vos rêves ! »

Les trois gamins commencèrent à se disputer mais le ver leur rappela sa présence et ils se décidèrent enfin. Ils stoppèrent leur course et firent face au ver, sortant kunais et shurikens, ils étaient prêt à en découdre. Ils lui bondirent dessus et firent la démonstration de leurs talents. Yaeko Kinomoto est une jeune kunoichi de 13 ans, brune aux yeux marrons, elle porte une tenue de combat assez simple et souple dont les couleurs sont bleus et noirs. Grâce à ses jutsus sonore elle parvient à assommer le ver, ce qui permet à ses coéquipiers d'agir à leur guise. Tobiro Ashirama, en digne représentant de Konoha arbore une tenue tout en rouge et jaune, son bandeau bien fixé sur son front. Le petit blond aux yeux verts essaye d'utiliser le Katon depuis un moment, sans grand succès malheureusement. En tout cas, cela n'empêche pas que le ver, bien que sonné, soit toujours devant eux et qu'il n'as pas l'air d'avoir apprécier le justu de Yaeko. Preuve en est le rugissement qu'il émit avant de se ruer sur le dernier membre de l'équipe : Yochiro Samasuke. Le genin ne cherche pas l'affrontement et évita sans mal l'attaque du ver géant. Ce garçon de nature assez calme et réfléchit fait parti des meilleurs de sa promotion, c'est un peu le Shikamaru de son époque, le côté je m'enfoutiste en moins. Sa stratégie est assez rapidement mise en place et ses coéquipiers le suivirent sans discuter. Sachant que le ver géant n'allait pas les lacher, ce ne fut pas difficile de le conduire dans un piège. Un joli petit piège fait de notes explosives sur assez de surface pour abattre le monstre.

Yochiro - « Allez petit suit nous ! »

Ce que le ver fit sans se faire prier et tomba dans le piège qu'on lui avait préparer. Les notes explosives anéantirent le ver géant, ce dernier finit par tomber enfin. Cependant quelque chose n'allait pas, Yochiro le constata assez vite. Quelque chose semblait bouger à l'intérieur.

Yaeko - « Vous avez vu, ça remue encore ? »

Tobiro - « Ça n'annonce rien de bon ! »

Les trois genins s'attendaient à une nouvelle attaque du ver mais furent complétement abasourdis en voyant trois ninjas sortirent de la gueule du monstre, recouvert de bave et glu. Les trois jeunes ninja avaient l'air pas mal secoués et en état de choc. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, Yaeko, Tobiro et Yochiro les regardèrent sortir puis tituber avant de s'écrouler par terre tout les trois. Écoutant leur raison, les trois genins aidèrent leurs camarades en leur donnant à boire et vérifier qu'ils aillent bien. Quinze minutes plus tard, les trois genins, venu de Suna, donnèrent leur rouleau à l'équipe de Konoha.

Genin - « Prenez le, vous le méritez ! Nous, on a eu notre compte, on abandonne ! Bonne chance pour la suite ! »

C'était vraiment surprenant, l'équipe 6 a vraiment du mal à y croire mais ils acceptent, ils n'allaient pas dire non à une occasion d'avoir le rouleau manquant. Nos trois ninjas en culotte courte rejoignirent la tour, juste à temps pour être validés. A présent que le temps c'était écoulé, trois jônins apparurent dans la tour et réunirent les genins, certains étaient déjà là depuis hier et attendaient avec impatience la fin de l'épreuve. Vu le nombre de genins qui on réussit, il allait falloir une nouvelle fois organiser des phases préliminaires au tournoi qui constituait la troisième et dernière épreuve.

Jônin - « Bien, très bien à tous ! Félicitations, vous avez réussi la seconde épreuve ! Nous allons vous laisser une semaine pour vous préparer à la suite ! Au vu du nombre élevé de participants, nous allons devoir organiser des pré-qualifications afin de réduire le nombre de participants. A partir de maintenant ce sera chacun se bât pour lui même, il n'y a plus de combats en équipes, vous combattrez pour vous même ! Bonne chance à tous ! Nous allons vous raccompagnez à Konoha et vous pourrez rejoindre vos sensei ! »

C'était enfin fini et on entendis pas mal de soupir de soulagement résonner dans la salle. Au pied de la tour, tout les responsables d'équipe étaient réunis, chacun d'eux allait pouvoir récupérer son équipe et la raccompagner à son campement. Enfin il y avait tout le monde sauf …

**Salle de réunion des kages – Konoha**

Raikage - « Vous êtes vraiment ce qui se fait de pire Hokage-sama, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un créer autant d'incidents diplomatiques en moins de 48 heures ! »

Vous l'aurez compris … Aramaki Izuke, le 9éme hokage de Konoha, est pas encore au bout de ses peines. Ce n'est donc pas surprenant de voir que son équipe partir seul, les trois genins sachant à quoi s'en tenir avec leur sensei.

**Entrée de Konoha**

Lyoto - « Aramaki-sensei est encore pas venu ! »

Aïmaru - « Il doit être prit avec la réunion des Kages ! »

Mybûjumaru - « Notre sensei est le Kage de notre village, c'était évident qu'il ne serai pas là ! Ou alors Liana-sensei à enfin fini par le tuer ! »

Lyoto et Aïmaru - « Hein ? Ca va pas de dire ça ! »

Mybûjumaru - « Bah, il faut être réaliste, ils se prennent la tête chaque fois qu'ils voient ! »

Aïmaru - « Ca veut rien dire, on sait très bien qu'ils plaisantent tout les deux ! »

Lyoto - « Il manquerai plus qu'ils se soient mit ensemble … ! »

Aîmaru et Mybûjumaru - « Parle pas de malheur ! »

Les trois genins n'avaient même pas idée à quel point ils étaient proche de la vérité. Les campements étaient à l'écart dans le village, de cette manière les genins restaient dans les conditions de l'examen. Les jônins étaient chargés de surveiller tout se petit monde. Cependant dans une des tentes, ça complotait pas mal.

**Campement des genins**

Dans la tente du village de Fujî, village participant pour la première fois, les trois genins, leur sensei ainsi qu'un ninja encapuchonné discutent bien à l'abri des oreilles des Jônins et Konoha.

Rokugi - « Nous agirons demain ! Nous ferrons croire à Konoha que Iwa et Kiri complote contre eux ! »

Ninja encapuchonné - « J'espère pour vous que ce plan n'échouera pas, mes associés ne toléreront pas que vous échouez ! »

Rokugi - « N'oubliez pas que c'est nous qui sommes venus vous voir en vous proposant de vous venger de Konoha ! Ne croyez pas que c'est vous qui commandez ! »

Ninja encapuchonné - « N'échouez pas ou bien vous pouvez être sur que les 5 grandes nations ninjas vous auront dans leur colimateur ! »

Rokugi - « Nous sommes déjà prêt pour la guerre ! »

Le ninja encapuchonné n'ajouta rien et disparut. Demain allait donc être une journée qui mettra tout le monde à rude épreuve. Aramaki et Liana passérent encore la nuit ensemble mais ils discutèrent plus de la journée qu'ils ne laissèrent leur passion s'enflammer encore. Les autres jônins et chûnins des différents villages sentaient eux aussi que quelque chose se prépare. Demain tous seraient assez tendus et cela risque rapidement de dégénérer au moindre incident.

_**Désolé pour le temps mit pour pondre ce chapitre mais j'accuse d'une baisse importante en ce moment. Je vais essayer de pas être aussi long pour le prochain chapitre. Comme d'habitude, les commentaires sont les bienvenus.**_


	8. Chapter 7 Baston Générale

**Loun-Ao : une petite surprise en fin de chapitre ;)**

**Chapitre 7 – Baston Générale**

Une nuit relativement paisible berça les habitants de Konoha et leurs invités. Même si l'Hokage passa encore une nuit « agitée » avec sa fiancée. Tout semblait plutôt aller bien cette nuit là, les genins se reposaient de leur épreuve, ils l'avaient bien mériter, même si certains avaient un goût amer dans la bouche à cause de leur défaite. Le lendemain devait avoir lieu le début de la troisième et dernière épreuve, du moins c'est ainsi que l'on présenta les choses. De leurs côtés, les Kages seraient encore en réunion, ils n'assisteraient à l'examen que pour le grand final, pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient arriver à plus ou moins tous rester dans la même pièce sans essayer de mutuellement se pourrir les uns les autres. Pour beaucoup, la nuit fut plus courte qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu et l'aube arriva bien vite. Les tours de gardes s'échangeaient et bien vite le village retrouva son habituelle ambiance. A l'orée de la forêt de la mort se tenait le campement des genins, jugeant qu'ils étaient trop épuisés pour rentrer au village, les superviseurs de l'épreuve dressèrent un campement afin de leur permettre de se reposer rapidement. On aurait presque dit un camp militaire à la façon dont tout était ordonné. Évidemment chaque village participant affichait clairement qu'ils se trouvaient là, des drapeaux représentant chaque nation était là. Konoha avait bien évidemment le plus de surface occupée, et oui les genins devaient rester sur place pour la suite. Enfin c'est ce qui était prévu, car tout d'un coup, alors que tout était calme, une première explosion réveilla pratiquement tout le village et le campement. Bien vite un jonin frappa à la porte des quartiers de l'Hokage.

Jonin - « Hokage-sama, le village est attaqué ! »

La porte s'ouvra, Aramaki et Liana étaient habillés et prêt au combat. Les autres kages furent bientôt eux aussi sur le pied de guerre. La salle du conseil se remplit rapidement, les 5 kages réunis, les chefs d'autres villages entrérent ensuite.

Raikage - « Mais qu'est ce que … que signifie tout ça Hokage-sama ? »

Aramaki - « Cette attaque nous concerne tous, j'ai réunis tout les chefs de tout les villages présent aujourd'hui pour savoir lequel d'entre vous s'est amuser à attaqué ma cité ! »

Tsuchikage - « Vous êtes dingue, vous croyez vraiment qu'on va s'amuser à vous attaquer alors que nous sommes présents à vos côtés ? »

Aramaki - « Ce qui est sur c'est que … ! »

L'Hokage n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une série d'explosion retentit alors, un autre jonin pénétra d'un coup dans la salle de réunion.

Jonin - « Le village est attaqué ! »

Aramaki - « Je veux tout le monde sur le pied de guerre, qui que ce soit, je veux qu'ils soient écraser immédiatement ! Prévenez également Isanagi-dono ! (le seigneur féodal du pays du feu à ce moment là) Nous devons le mettre en sécurité sur le champ ! »

Un second jonin arriva, celui-ci était de toute évidence de l'ANBU, son accoutrement et son masque ne faisait aucun doute. Aramaki s'éloigna un peu pour recueillir les informations qu'on venait lui apporter et au vu de son regard, cela n'était pas bon du tout.

Mizukage - « Hokage-sama, qui y a t'il ? »

Aramaki se tourna vers les autres kages et du prendre un petit moment de réflexion avant de parler, il savait que ces prochaines paroles allaient déclencher quelque chose qu'il ne veut surtout pas mais au vu des informations qu'on vient de lui donner, il ne peut faire autrement.

Aramaki - « D'aprés l'ANBU, les attaquants sont les villages d'Iwa et de Kiri ! »

Mizukage - « Comment osez vous … jamais nous ne … ! »

Tsuchikage - « Inutile de protester Mizukage-sama, il semble que l'Hokage n'est pas disposé à entendre notre version ! »

Aramaki - « Je vous accorde ce droit, les preuves sont contre vous mais je ne suis pas convaincu de votre culpabilité ! »

Mizukage - « Nous n'oserions pas Hokage-sama, pas alors que nous avons oeuvrer si longtemps pour la paix entre les 5 nations ! »

Tsuchikage - « Je n'essayerai pas de vous convaincre Hokage-sama mais le village d'Iwa n'as rien à voir avec ses attaques ! »

Aramaki semble rompre un jutsu une fois que les deux kages se soient exprimés, ces derniers semble ne pas trop comprendre ce qu'il se passe. L'hokage les regardent tout deux et semble satisfait.

Aramaki - « Vous êtes sincères, personne ne peut mentir à mon jutsu d'interrogatoire ! Nous avons donc un ennemi inconnu à mes portes ! Venez, nous devons organiser la défense et la contre attaque, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! »

Au dehors, la bataille fait déjà rage mais uniquement aux portes de la ville, les villageois s'enfuient pour la grand majorité en direction des abris, sous le contrôle des chûnins du village. Les jônins quand à eux se sont jeter dans la mêlée. Misa, Makoto et Kûry font partis des défenseurs du village, essayant d'organiser les troupes et faisant tous appel à leurs jutsus pour contenir l'ennemi. De leur côté le campement des genins est lui aussi prit d'assaut. Là par contre c'est un peu plus bordélique, les attaquants étant au moins aussi désordonnés que les genins prit de panique et qui attaque dans tout les sens. Seul une petite équipe reste un peu en retrait et observe le joyeux bordel qui est sous leurs yeux.

Genin - « Rokugi-sensei, ne devrions nous pas nous occuper de notre mission ? »

Rokugi - « Tu as raison Tobimaru, allons y ! »

Les quatres ninjas de ce village inconnu quittent alors le campement pour se rendre dans Konoha. Leur village est inconnu car personne n'as jamais vu de ninja portant de bandeau avec un volcan graver dessus. Le sensei de cette équipe est un homme plutôt massif, les cheveux rouges en pics, portant une tenue de shinobi pourpre et d'un gilet beige, caractéristiques des ninjas supérieurs. Derrière lui, les trois genins qui le suivent portent des tenues de shinobis personnalisés. Les deux garçons et la jeune fille portant tous le même bandeau que leur sensei, eux aussi ont un volcan graver dessus. Le garçon répondant au nom de Tobimaru doit avoir dans les 12 – 13 ans, ses cheveux d'une étrange couleur verts contraste plutôt bien avec la couleur de ses yeux qui sont jaunes. Il porte une tenue dans les tons bleu clair et blanc. La jeune fille en revanche semble d'une pureté incroyable, autant par sa magnifique chevelure d'un blanc semblable à la neige, que par ses yeux d'un bleu profond et enfin sa tenue de shinobi intégralement blanche. Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de 14 ans et répond au nom Lery. Le dernier membre de cette équipe est un garçon presque aussi massif que son sensei, un grand gaillard qui au premier coup d'oeil paraît évident qu'il utilise plus ses muscles que son cerveau. Il est vraiment aux antipodes de ses camarades, les cheveux coupés court et noir, ses yeux ne démontre pas grand chose et le fait qu'ils soient également d'une couleur grise n'arrange rien au personnage. Son nom est assez équivoque également puisqu'il s'appelle Akuma Jigoku. Se déplaçant parmi les combattants, les quatres ninjas se faufilent petit à petit à l'intérieur de la cité sans inquiéter qui que ce soit. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient jusqu'à ce que l'équipe d'Aramaki les interceptent. En effet, devant eux se tenait Lyoto, Aïmaru et Mybûjumaru, tout trois prêts à en découdre malgré qu'ils soient inférieur en nombres.

Lyoto - « Je me disais bien que vous étiez pas net les gars ! »

Mybûjumaru - « Vous avez vraiment cru qu'on n'allait pas vous remarquer ? »

Aïmaru - « Vous êtes des ninjas d'un village qui nous est inconnu et personne ne sait d'où vous venez ! Je pari que c'est à vous qu'on doit cette attaque du village ! »

Les trois gamins jouaient gros, s'opposer à des ninjas d'un village inconnu donc dont ils ne connaissent pas la puissance est assez risquer, même si ils sont très forts. Rokugi sourit, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on les repèrent vite mais il est agréablement surprit de voir que ce ne sont que des gamins qu'on envoie pour les intercepter.

Rokugi - « Vous devriez retourner jouer avec vos camarades les gamins ! Vous n'êtes pas de taille ! »

Lyoto, Aïmaru et Mybûjumaru n'eurent pas le temps de le voir venir que les trois genins accompagnant Rokugi étaient déjà derrière eux et leur faisaient sentir leur kunais proches de leur gorges.

Lyoto - « Ils sont rapides ! »

Les genins du village inconnu exécutent tout les trois un jutsu qui rend leurs lames extrêmement brulantes. Utilisant la technique de substitution, les genins de Konoha parviennent à échapper à leurs adversaires.

Aïmaru - « Vous n'êtes pas du menu fretin tout les quatre ! Qui êtes vous ? Votre village ne me dit rien ! »

Rokugi - « Normal qu'il ne vous dit rien, nous venons de très loin, aucun des cinq grands villages ne connait son existence ! »

Mybûjumaru - « Vous pouvez venir du fin fond de l'univers, peu importe ! Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être là pour participer aux épreuves chûnins ! »

Tobimaru - « Vous n'avez pas à savoir pourquoi nous sommes là, écartez vous de notre route, ça vaut mieux pour vous ! »

Akuma - « On peut les tuer en prenant notre temps où c'est pressé ? »

Rokugi - « Il ne semble pas décider à s'écarter de notre route, abattez-les ! »

Lyoto - « On est pas des débutants, vous aller vous en mordre les doigts ! »

L'équipe 7 n'as même pas le temps de voir les premiers coups arrivés qu'ils sont tout les trois à genoux devant leurs ennemis. Apparemment l'équipe face à eux ne sont pas des genins mais plutôt déjà des chûnins et d'un niveau assez élevé.

Aïmaru - « Quelle force ! »

Lyoto - « On dirait pas que ces types sont aussi puissants ! »

Mybûjumaru - « Merde, si on continue à ce rythme, ils nous auront vraiment ! »

Les trois genins de Konoha sont en mauvaise posture, les gars face à eux sont assez puissant et sont déterminer à les tuer. Rokugi s'écarte un peu pour pouvoir assister au combat tout en surveillant que personne ne viendra les déranger. Tobimaru, Lery et Akuma laissèrent quelques secondes à l'équipe 7 pour souffler avant de reprendre le combat. Leur vitesse de déplacement exceptionnelle font qu'il est presque impossible de déterminer où ils vont attaquer, laissant Lyoto, Aïmaru et Mybûjumaru en proie à une profonde frustration mais aussi au déluge de coups qui en résulte.

Bien plus loin, l'entrée du village s'est transformée en champ de bataille où les jônins de Konoha combattent des shinobis portant les masques des Village Iwa et Kiri. L'Hokage ainsi que Liana sont sur le front et font, chacun à leur manière, un vrai carnage. Aramaki semble toutefois perplexe quand à l'éventualité d'une attaque conjointe des deux villages. Le Tsuchikage et Mizukage ont été placés sous la surveillance des ANBUS ainsi que du Kazekage et du Raikage.

Tsuchikage - « Relâchez nous, il s'agit d'un malentendu, Iwa n'as pas ordonné d'attaque contre Konoha, ni former une alliance secrète avec Kiri ! »

Mizukage - « Le village de Kiri n'as rien a voir avec cette attaque ! C'est un coup monté ! »

ANBU interrogateur - « Les preuves sont pourtant là ! »

L'ANBU jette aux pieds des deux kages des bandeaux portant la marque de leur village, l'un comme l'autre ne semble pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Le Raikage s'avance alors vers eux et leur offre son regard le plus menaçant.

Raikage - « Là dehors il y a des shinobis qui portent ces bandeaux sur le front ! Osez niez que les marques sur leur bandeau ne sont pas ceux de vos villages ! »

Tsuchikage - « Mensonge, c'est un coup monté ! Jamais je n'ai donné l'ordre de … ! »

Kazekage - « Alors comment ce fait-il que des shinobis, peu importe d'où ils viennent, puisse se promener tranquillement avec des bandeaux de vos villages, sans que personne ne le remarque ! »

Mizukage - « Je n'ai pas d'explication mais je peux vous assurer que les shinobis portant les bandeaux de mon village n'en font pas parti ! »

Tsuchikage - « Pareil pour moi ! »

Raikage - « Arrêtez de vous foutre de nous ! »

Aramaki - « Ils disent vrai ! »

L'Hokage venait d'apparaitre sur le seuil de la porte et semblait trainer derrière lui quelque chose. Jetant devant lui ce qu'il trainait, les quatre kages avaient à leur pied un des fameux shinobis participant à l'attaque Le Tsuchikage et le Mizukage le regardérent comme si c'était leur unique espoir de salut.

Aramaki - « Voici un des shinobis qui attaque mon village, ce qu'il sait peut vous être particulièrement instructif ! »

ANBU interrogateur - « Dois-je le faire parler Hokage-sama ? »

Aramaki - « Je pense que le simple fait d'être en face des 5 kages devrait suffire pour le convaincre de parler ! »

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire, le shinobi n'avait certes rien d'un combattant exceptionnel mais en tout cas il avait l'air d'être passé par plusieurs champs de batailles.

Shinobi - « Je n'ai pas choisis d'attaquer ce village, j'ai été enrôler comme beaucoup d'autres pour y participer. Je viens d'un petit village situé dans un autre pays, trop petit pour avoir son propre village de ninja. Je suis un mercenaire ayant reçu une formation ninja basique. Il y a plusieurs semaines, des ninjas, d'un village que je ne connaissais pas, sont venus pour recruter des gens sachant se battre pour une grande bataille. Nous n'étions pas plus d'une dizaine dans mon village à vraiment savoir nous battre. Le doyen de notre village estima que la sécurité du village devait être notre priorité et il a refuser tout net. Ce qui bien sur n'as pas plus aux ninjas et ils nous ont enrôler de force. »

Liana (qui venait d'arriver elle aussi) - « Ils viennent d'où ces ninjas ? De quel village ? Ce sont eux qui sont derrière cette attaque ! »

Raikage - « Kurosaki-chan, laisse-le finir ! »

Shinobi - « J'allais y venir ! Ils ont recruter du monde partout, dans tout les petits villages pour être discret et ne pas éveiller l'attention des 5 grands pays ! Tout devez être fait dans le secret ! Ils nous ont emmener ensuite sur un île qui nous a servi de camp d'entrainement durant les dernières semaines ! L'un d'eux, un Jônin qui s'appelle Rokugi Arato, c'est lui qui supervise la mission. Il doit faire croire que les villages d'Iwa et Kiri sont derrière l'attaque en plaçant des documents compromettants dans les quartiers du Tsuchikage et du Mizukage ! »

Liana - « Que leurs quartiers soient fouillés immédiatement ! »

Elle venait d'hurler ces mots aux deux gardes de la pièce qui s'enfuirent sur le champ, surement pour aller fouiller eux-mêmes les quartiers.

Raikage - « Kurosaki-chan apprend à ne pas aboyer tes ordres comme ça ! Tu vas terroriser tout les gardes ! »

Liana d'un geste assez enfantin lui tire franchement la langue. Aramaki doit se retenir d'éclater de rire et les autres Kages ont un sourire involontaire scotcher sur le visage, enfin sauf le Raikage qui lève les yeux au ciel comme si il s'y était attendu. La tention remonta cependant quelques secondes après, le Tsuchikage et le Mizukage savent qu'une guerre contre les trois autres villages les attendent si jamais on prouve que c'est eux les responsable de l'attaque. Les deux gardes reviennent au bout d'une demi-heure, escorté par un ANBU.

ANBU - « J'ai trouver ces deux là en train de mettre tout sans dessus dessous dans les quartiers du Mizukage. Doit on les mettre aux arrêts ? »

Garde 1 - « Mais puisqu'on vous dit qu'on nous a donner l'ordre de fouiller ces quartiers ! »

Garde 2 - « En plus on a même pas fini … même si on avait rien trouver jusque là ! »

Tout les regards se fixent sur ces deux andouilles et c'est bien sur Liana en personne qui se charge de les remettre au boulot … a grand coup de pied Raiton aux fesses.

ANBU - « J'ai du rater un épisode … ! »

Aramaki - « Il y a bel et bien eu un ordre de fouille de leurs quartiers ! En tout cas il semble pour le moment que soit on viens de nous raconter des salades, soit notre ennemi n'as encore frapper ! »

Shinobi Mercenaire - « Rokuji devait se faire passer pour un jônin d'un village lointain participant aux épreuves chûnins ! Il est accompagné par trois chûnins qui joue des rôles de genins ! Ils sont très forts tout les quatre ! Rokuji devait profiter de la confusion déclenchée par la bataille pour pouvoir passer sans se faire repérer et effectuer sa mission ! »

Raikage - « Donc il n'as pas encore pu mener à bien sa mission ! »

Shinobi Mercenaire - « Probablement ! Peut être qu'il est tomber sur des ninjas de ce village ! »

Retour sur l'équipe 7 qui complétement démolie, Lyoto à des brulures et plusieurs plaies saignantes, Aïmaru à une balafre sur le front, Mybûjumaru se tient les côtes et une de ses jambes semble sur le point de céder sous le poids. Akuma, Lery et Tobimaru en revanche semble en pleine forme et prêt à continuer. Rokuji, se lève et vient parler à ses chûnins.

Rokuji - « Nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça ! Achevez les maintenant ! »

Tobimaru allait se jeter le premier lorsqu'un mur de feu se dressa entre les ninjas du village inconnu et l'équipe 7. Aïmaru reconnu tout de suite qui était leur sauveur.

Aïmaru - « Uchiha-sensei ! »

Kigami Uchiha - « Vous osez attaquer notre village et nos genins, vous ne méritez pas de pitié ! Venez donc vous frotter à quelqu'un de votre taille ! »

Il semble que l'issue de ce combat vient de tourner en la faveur de Konoha. La jônin du clan Uchiha intervient, sa puissance sera t'elle suffisante pour défaire les trois chûnins ?

**Bon bah encore 3000 ans pour pondre un chapitre mais je tiens à dire que la moitié à été fait dans un train de nuit, je me faisais royalement chier et pas d'accès internet… c'est fou comme je suis inspiré dans ces cas là ^^**


	9. Chapter 8 Le Sharingan à la rescousse

**Chapitre 8 - Le Sharingan à la rescousse**

Se tenant devant les shinobis hostiles, Kigami Uchiha, une des dernières représentantes du clan maudit, venait de faire une entrée théâtrale. Lyoto, Aïmaru et Mybûjumaru en revenait à peine. Sauvés in extremis, les trois genins se relevaient, avec difficulté, essayant de reprendre leurs souffles et leurs esprits. Rokuji lança un regard noir à Kigami, il n'appréciait pas trop qu'on se met en travers de son chemin.

Rokuji - "Une Uchiha ! Il y en a donc encore des bâtards de cette espèce !"

Lyoto - "Comment osez-vous parler ainsi de Kigami-sensei !"

Kigami - "Laisse, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de cas !"

La jeune kunoichi souriait, elle venait apparemment de trouver un adversaire intéressant. Pour Tobimaru, Lery et Akuma, l'attente n'avait que trop durer, tout les trois bondirent d'un même mouvement sur Kigami, cette dernière réagit au quart de tour.

Kigami - "Sharingan !"

L'exceptionnel pouvoir du Sharingan permit à Kigami de deviner chaque mouvement de ses adversaires et un à un, elle les contra. Cependant elle choisit de ne pas contre attaquer, pas encore, une seule attaque ne permet pas de se faire une idée de qui on a en face de soi et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ces trois gamins sont plus fort qu'ils n'en ont l'air.

Lery - "Pas mal !"

Tobimaru - "Elle à parer tout nos coups !"

Akuma - "Laissez la moi, je vais la massacrer !"

Lery - "Réfléchit crétin, on était trois et on a pas réussi à la toucher !"

Akuma - "Urusai Lery, j'ai décider que ce serait moi qui la combattrait, vous deux, je vous laisse

les faiblards !"

Aïmaru, retenu par ses deux camarades : "C'EST QUI QUE TU TRAITE DE FAIBLARDS ?"

Kigami se mit alors à rire d'un rire peu rassurant, Akuma n'avait pas l'air de rire, au contraire, il avait l'air d'avoir hâte d'affronter Kigami en duel. La kunoichi était morte de rire ... à se demander de quoi ? De la volonté d'Akuma de l'affronter seul ? Ou de la réaction d'Aïmaru ? Bonne question quoiqu'il en soit, elle reprit son sérieux si brusquement que tout le monde resta figé sur place.

Kigami - "Fini de rire, si tu veut m'affronter petit, viens, je t'attends !"

Akuma - "Je vais me faire un plaisir de te massacrer !"

Akuma commença à concentrer son chakra et tout d'un coup son prénom prit tout un sens, son chakra était colossal. Mybûjumaru en fut surement le plus impressionné.

Mybûjumaru - "Ce type ... comment il peut ... c'est à peine croyable !"

Kigami - #Je vais devoir faire attention, il est dangereux quand il devient sérieux !"

La kunoichi eut à peine le temps de réagir, Akuma avait bondit avec une dextérité impressionnante dans sa direction pour lui asséner un coup. Heureusement qu'elle avait son Sharingan, sans quoi, elle serai probablement déjà morte. Il avait bel et bien raté son coup mais Akuma ne faisait que commencer. Le combat était d'une rapidité incroyable, Kigami bougeait presque aussi vite que lui mais elle pouvait parer sans problèmes grâce au Sharingan. Tobimaru et Lery engagèrent le combat à leur tour, Aïmaru et Lyoto combattant Lery et Mybûjumaru devant affronter Tobimaru.

Kigami, qui au début avait l'air de s'en sortir, est maintenant en difficulté. Akuma a augmenter la vitesse de ses attaques à tel point, que le Sharingan de la kunoichi à du mal à suivre. Les premières blessures ne tardèrent pas à faire leurs apparitions.

Kigami - #Ce gamin ... il est vraiment pas normal !#

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, Kigami du esquiver une nouvelle attaque d'Akuma, cette fois il révéla, sans chercher à le dissimuler, qu'il utilise l'élément Yoton. Kigami esquiva de justesse la gerbe de lave en fusion que son adversaire venait de projeter, rare sont ceux qui peuvent utiliser le Yoton, soit c'est un Kekkei Genkai de sa famille, soit il a apprit lui-même, ce qui constituerai un fait exceptionnel.

Akuma - "Alors ? Prête à frire comme un poisson ?"

Kigami - "On va bien voir qui va frire ! Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Technique de la Boule de Feu) !"

La boule de feu frappa de plein fouet Akuma mais ce dernier ne sembla pas plus affecté que par l'impact du jutsu sur lui. Kigami, en digne Uchiha, est une experte du Katon, malheureusement le feu contre la lave ... peu de chances de victoires. Akuma se mit alors à rire comme un dément prit d'une crise de folie.

Akuma - "Tu ne peux pas me vaincre, ton Katon ne peut rien contre mon Yoton !"

Kigami - "Tu oublie qui je suis petit !"

Akuma continua de rire - "Peu importe qui tu est si tout ce que tu as c'est du Katon, t'est morte !"

Kigami - "Je suis une Jônin de Konoha, la condition pour être Jônin c'est de maitriser deux éléments au moins ! J'en maitrise trois !" dit elle avec un sourire sadique.

Akuma perdit son sourire - "Hein ?"

Kigami continua de sourire et exécuta les signes - "Suiton : Suikodan !"

Tirant un puissant jet sur Akuma, Kigami éteignit sans peine la lave que projetait le chûnin afin d'échapper au puissant jet d'eau. Il finit enfin par être touché et perdit son avantage, avant même qu'il est eu le temps de comprendre, Kigami s'était déjà glissée derrière lui et lui assena un coup pour l'assommer.

Kigami - "Un sur quatre au suivant !"

Rokuji fulminait de rage, Akuma était surement le plus puissant des trois et à pourtant été battu. Tobimaru et Lery ne tardèrent pas à remarquer que Kigami était en train de s'amuser à ficeler et empaqueter le chûnin désormais inconscient.

Tobimaru - #C'est pas bon du tout si elle a réussi à se débarrasser de lui !#

Lery - #Merde, sans lui c'est mort !#

Mybûjumaru - "Hey, c'est pas ici que ca se passe ! Rasengan !"

Tobimaru - "Hein ?"

Le pauvre eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il vient de lui arriver qu'il fait déjà la toupie et va s'exploser contre le mur d'un des immeubles de Konoha. Un simple geste d'inattention et la victoire lui échappa. Lery voyant que les deux autres étaient sur le point de lui préparer la même chose, il se garda bien de rester à porter, il fit un bond sur un toit et les maintiens à distance en tirant des petites boules de laves à grande vitesse. Malheureusement pour lui, a trois contre un, il n'avait plus la moindre chance. Ce n'est pas un mais trois rasengan qui le frappèrent en même temps, le résultat fut … assez surprenant, il faut bien le dire. Tobimaru tombait à son tour, sous le regard médusé de Rokugi qui ne semblait pas en revenir.

Rokugi - « Vous êtes vraiment des genins tout les trois ? »

Lyoto - « Nous sommes les élèves de l'Hokage actuel ! »

Kigami - « Pas mal les gars mais il en reste un à battre ! »

Rokugi - « Ne croyez pas pouvoir arriver à me battre facilement ! »

Aïmaru - « On a vaincu tes élèves, il ne reste que toi ! »

Rokugi - « Dans ce cas je crois qu'il est grand temps de vous montrer la puissance des vrais ninjas de Fûji ! »

Cette fois le niveau de puissance était totalement différent, autant Akuma pouvait avoir un réserve de chakra phénoménale, autant Rokugi pouvait déjà une aura terrifiante en malaxant son chakra.

Kigami - « Les enfants faites gaffe, celui là est beaucoup plus fort que les autres ! »

Durant ce temps, aux portes de Konoha, nous retrouvons Myhami, Oïyo et Ayame qui combattent aux côtés des autres chûnins et jônins du village. C'est un festival de jutsus qui s'exécute devant le village, parmi les attaquants il y a tout de même des ninjas de Fûji, ce qui fait qu'un mur de lave apparaît constamment pour essayer de faire reculer leurs adversaires.

Jônin - « Commandant, on tiendra pas longtemps à se rythme ! »

Oïyo - « Je sais, on aurai vraiment besoin d'un coup de main là ! »

Comme une réponse improbable aux paroles de Oïyo, plusieurs jets d'eau apparurent au-dessus d'eux et stoppa net la progression du mur de lave des ninjas de Fûji.

Myhami - « Mais qu'est ce que ? »

Mizukage - « Désolé d'arriver en retard ! »

Les 5 kages et une impressionnante escorte d'ANBUs se tenaient juste derrière eux. La force combinée des 5 kages s'abattit immédiatement sur le mur de lave et le fit voler en éclats, a la plus grande surprise des ninjas de Fûji.

Raikage - « Quelqu'un veut une grillade ? » dit il en faisant apparaître des éclairs tout autour de son poing.

Aramaki - « Et une brochette d'abrutis, une ! » ^^

Liana - « Toujours aussi subtil ! »

Le Raikage frappa le sol du poing, les éclairs parcoururent le sol en direction des ninjas de Fûji, les frappant les uns après les autres parmi ceux qui étaient en train de prendre la fuite. Malgré cette victoire, l'attaque n'avait pas prit fin pour autant car les ninjas attaquaient sur l'ensemble du mur d'enceinte du village. D'un geste, Aramaki envoya les ANBUs en renforts des défendeurs du village. A ce moment là, un ninja messager apparut.

Ninja messager - « Hokage-sama, j'apporte de mauvaises nouvelles ! »

Aramaki - « Allons plus loin ! »

Ninja messager - « Cela concerne également les autres nations ! »

Tsuchikage - « Comment ? »

Kazekage - « Nous tous … ! »

Ninja messager - « Le pays du volcan vient de déclarer la guerre aux cinq grandes nations et leurs alliés ! »

Mizukage - « C'est une blague ? D'où est-ce qu'ils sortent ? »

Ninja messager - « J'ai également un rapport de l'ANBU ! Ce rapport indique que les ninjas assaillant viennent d'un village situé sur une ïle quelque part sur l'océan, au large des côtes du pays du feu ! »

Raikage - « D'aussi loin, qu'est ce qu'ils nous reprochent au juste ? »

Ninja messager - « Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question ! Quoiqu'il en soit la déclaration de guerre s'en est suivi par des attaques mener un partout dans le monde ! Le monde shinobi en entier est prit d'assaut par eux ! »

Aramaki - « Je crois que les épreuves chûnins attendront ! »

Kazekage - « Nous devons retourner à nos villages pour organiser la défense de nos pays et au plus vite ! »

Aramaki - « Nous arriverons à débrouiller à présent, retirez vous tous le plus vite possible ! »

Mizukage - « Les délégations prendront la route dans la journée, nous devons d'abord finir cette bataille ! »

Tsuchikage - « Quitte à être en guerre, autant commencer à se dérouiller un peu tout de suite ! »

Raikage - « Je crois que l'idée générale c'est de leur foutre une branlée pour leur faire comprendre qu'on ne s'en prend pas à nous ainsi sans conséquences ! »

Aramaki - « Merci à vous ! Bon, poussez vous, les 5 kages vont se battre ! Chacun de vous se rendra à une des entrées du village pour la défendre ! »

Les 4 autres Kages approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et disparurent s'occuper chacun d'un secteur à défendre. Aramaki parut tout d'un coup troublé.

Aramaki - « Liana ! »

Liana - « Hokage-sama ? »

Aramaki - « Mes élèves sont en danger, va leur porter secours au plus vite ! »

Liana - « Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ? »

Aramaki - « Me renseigner ! »

Liana resta figée quelques secondes avant d'approuver d'un signe de tête et disparaître pour retrouver les élèves d'Aramaki. De son côté, l'Hokage commence à parcourir le champ de bataille à la recherche d'un ninja de Fûji à interroger. Vu la violence de la bataille, les survivants n'étaient pas légion, l'hokage du parcourir 200 mètres au delà des portes principales du village avant de trouver un survivant pas trop amoché. Se mettant à genoux pour être à sa hauteur, Aramaki offrit à sa future victime son air le plus méchant.

Aramaki - « Alors, il semble que vous ayez échouer dans votre tentative ! C'est quoi l'idée générale ? La domination globale ? La destruction des cinq grandes nations ? »

Ninja - « La justice … vous paierai pour vos crimes ! »

Aramaki - « Quels crimes ? »

Ninja - « Vous venez du clan Izuke, un clan du pays des tourbillons ! Vous devriez savoir ! »

Aramaki - « Qu'est ce que le pays des tourbillons vient faire là dedans ? »

Ninja - « Interrogez les anciens des 5 grandes nations ! »

Laissant Aramaki sous le choc de cette dernière déclaration, nous retrouvons Kigami et l'équipe 7. Ces derniers sont tous en difficulté, Rokugi les ayant dominé sans mal apparemment. Kigami, elle-même à du mal à tenir debout devant lui, saignant par plusieurs endroits, la kunoichi est la seule encore en état de combattre.

Rokugi - « C'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire ? »

Kigami - #Ce gars … il nous a vaincu sans transpirer ! Il a une force monstrueuse !#

Rokugi observait Kigami avec un air de prédateur sur le point de sauter sur sa proie. Il bondit d'un coup, surprenant encore une fois le Sharingan de Kigami mais au moment de porter le coup de grâce, un puissant éclair tomba juste devant lui et le stoppa net.

Liana - « On ne t'as pas apprit qu'il ne faut pas s'en prendre à plus faible que soi ? »

Rokugi observait sa nouvelle adversaire, Liana se tenait juste devant lui, un kunai encore électrifie dans la main.

Liana - « Uchiha-san, si tu peux encore bouger, prend les petits avec toi ! Je m'occupe de lui ! »

Kigami - « D'accord, attention, il est particulièrement puissant ! »

Liana - « Tant mieux, ce sera plus amusant ! »

Kigami s'occupe de réunir Lyoto, Aïmaru et Mybûjumaru puis disparaît dans un nuage de fumée en direction de l'hôpital. Liana et Rokugi s'observent, le regarde de la déesse de la foudre exprime une grande froideur. Ce dernier semble content d'avoir enfin un adversaire à sa mesure, Kigami semblait l'avoir bien déçue.

Rokugi - « Ce combat devient enfin intéressant ! »

**Bon bah un chapitre version express cette fois, coup de bol j'avais un peu de temps pour écrire. Voilà, ca avance un peu plus vite ce coup-ci, a bientôt et bonne lecture à tous.**


End file.
